Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei
by HellwillcomeRobin
Summary: Roxas has moved to a new house with his mom. But they dosen't know that deep in the forest near by, there are always eyes that are watching. Akuroku. Warning blood, gore, murder, yaoi and more. Yes, I know the grammar sucks.
1. Meeting

I did it! I finally wrote an Akuroku story! I planned first to make it only one chapter, but then my friend told me if it was to long, the readers would lost intresst so I posting it in chapters.

Hope you will enjoy it. And please if you don't like the story, stop reading. No one is forcing you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom hearts! I tried to steal the ide but the real owners threatened to go to court so i had to back off. =(

**Warnings:** This story contain blood, gore, murder, sex, yaoi, stalking, death and probably much more.

* * *

"P-please. D-don't hurt my children!" Sobbed the woman. That lay on the bloodied floor in the kitchen. Bleeding from the stabbed wound in the stomach. She wouldn't live much longer, soon she would have bled to death from the serious wound.

The man in a black trench coat and a long knife in his hand, just grinned as he sat on a chair near the woman.

How pitiful of her. That her last words would be the begging of not have her children hurt. Too bad they were already dead. Should he tell her? No, it would be more fun if she didn't know in which condition her children was in.

The man only looked at. She was unable to see his face because the hoddie he had over his head, but she was sure the man only smirked evilly at her.

She let the tears fall from her eyes when she tried again to say something, but couldn't get anything out from her mouth. Her eyes filled with horror when she saw the man kneeling down before next to her and with strong, fast hands, pull out the knife that she had in her stomach.

She screamed in pain. But the man only smiled as he once again stabbed the woman in the stomach. Another scream in pain comes out of the woman's mouth and her eyes feel tears. As he watched more blood float out from her wound and let the crimson colour fill the floor with a large dark red spot.

**Months later:**

It was summer. The weather was warm and sunny. The young blond haired boy gazed up at the new house as he saw the moving men was carrying in the furniture's from the moving truck.  
The house was nothing special. It was a grey wooden house that had two floors, three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a big living room, a hall and of curse a library. And don't forget the big garden back of the house that led into the woods. Just a normal house that most families with children would buy.

A perfect place to grow up in.

The boy though and sighed.

His mom had bought the house, that was a bit from the small town, that you could only see if it was night and lamps was on. His mom was a writer and loved quiet places that she could write without being disturbed by load traffic or noise neighbours.  
Their other home, before this one, was also a bit town and traffic. But after eight years living there, others had started to build houses there and more houses, meant more noises. And his mom always exclaimed that she needed her quiet time to write.  
So during his childhood, he had always been given quiet games and toys to play with. Not those video games and stereos, like the other kids got from their parents. Even now in his sixteen's, there was only one thing that he had gotten from her that other kids has been given from their parents too, that would count like a normal gift. A computer, that he have been given for his fifteen birthday. That computer was the thing the boy trouser the most, the one thing that let him get contact with others and let him play games, that was not a quiet boarding game.

"Roxas sweaty, are you ok?" His mom asked as she put her hand gently on his shoulder. Making Roxas to jump and led her hand to let go. He hadn't heard his mom walking behind him.

"Mom, you scared me." He said and smiled at the blond haired woman. As she smiled back at him. "How does the moving the furniture's goes?"

"Great, actually. How about you take your boxes and put them in your room, while we others get the furniture's in?" She suggested.

"Sure." He answered. Raters carrying in boxes then help the moving men and his mom with the heavy furniture. And not to mention chose the furniture's placements. He knew that his mom was fastidious when it came where things should be placed. That could take hours.

_Poor all those moving men._

He thought as he went to the truck and picked up one of his boxes and went toward the house. He had made sure that his boxes weren't too heavy for him to carry, when he had packed them.

**XXX**

Down there in the dark woods, a man stood, hiding from sight, and watched as men was moving furniture and boxes from a moving truck to the house. The man smirked. Surprised that someone was moving to that house, that was so near the town. Who would think someone would move near that town, special when people had been murdered and disappeared for the last two years around the area. But of course, they probably hadn't been warned. Like so many others hadn't been.

This could be fun.

The man thought. Decided that as soon the moving had left, he would go closer to the house, and see who it was that have been moving in.

The man smirked again and brought out a long knife that he had had in his pocket.

Fun indeed.

**XXX**

Roxas let out a deep breath, when he putted the last of his boxes on the floor in his new room. The room had a dark blue colour on the walls. The room wasn't really that bad, but he missed his old room. He hadn't been too happy about the move. Not only that he would miss the old house that he had spent almost all his childhood in, but also his school and friends, Pence, Olette and Hayner. God he would miss them. Luckily he could still have contact with them on his computer, but it wouldn't be the same.

He looked out the window and looked at the woods that seemed spread miles away and nothing else then trees, grass and rocks. It started to dark outside, the clock was almost seven and he could feel a hunger in his stomach. He hadn't eaten since his Mom and he stopped at burger king on their way here, at two. He began to go down the stairs and look for his mom and ask her if she needed help to cook some food for them. He couldn't start unpacking until his bed and shelves was there anyway.  
As he walked down he could see how much of the furniture's had been placed just as his mother wanted it. The only furniture's that was left in a corner was his own. He went out of the house only to see his mother wave the moving men's truck as they left the house.  
His mom turned around and smiled when she saw Roxas go toward her.

"Hi, honey. Have you carried all your boxes to your room?"

"I hope so." He chuckled. "Or else you have to run after the truck, to bring it back."

She laughed as she took his hand went toward the house, while inside she took one end of the shelf, as Roxas took the other one. And they started to lift his furniture up the stairs toward his room.

"Why didn't you let the moving men do this?" He asked as he tried not to drop the heavy shelf. "You know, that is why you are paying them for." He puffed, realizing how heavy this stuff could be. Also realizing that his mom didn't seem a bit tired or having problem with the shelf.  
_God, she's strong. Or am I weak?_

"I know, but it was starting to get late and I didn't want them to drive home in complete darkness." She stated, with a happy smile.

Roxas only shook his head. His mom was too nice sometimes.

After they had putted all the furniture that was left, in Roxas' room, they headed toward the kitchen. His mom had already started unpacking and had putted glasses, plates and other utensils in the kitchen cabinets. She opened the fridge and looked around. They didn't have much food, except the little stuff they had bought on their way here at the gas station.

His mom let out a heavy sigh when she looked in the fridge. "Well we have milk, bread, jam and a jar of pickles. So...How about a dinner with bread, jam, pickles and a glass of milk?" She asked with a warm, playful, smile on her lips.

Roxas laughed when he saw the silly look on his mother's face. "Sure, mom, that would be great."

Roxas sets the table, as his mother took out their dinner from the fridge and put it on the table. And then they sat down. Eating as they talked about their new house and how they were going to furnish it. Also about Roxas' new school and stuff they would need to buy for him. After they had done eating and their stomach filled with bread, jam, milk and pickles (mostly pickles in Roxas' mom stomach, who just loved pickles) they both started to dish together. Like always. A thing Roxas had been learned from his mom, that always help with the dishes after dinner. Roxas didn't mind, doing dishes wasn't that bad like other though.  
It was really dark out now, the clock was almost nine.

_Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow_. He thought, Thankful that he didn't need to go to school the first thing after he had just moved in.

"Roxas, can you take the garbage out? The garbage can is outside near the garage."

"Sure." Roxas said. Not minding to go out with the garbage. "But how will I be able to see?"

"Oh, there should be a switcher outside near the garage door. You will have to feel to it. But then the garage lamp will light."

**XXX**

Outside he was. Wearing a dark hoodie and black pants, so he could easily blend into the darkness outside. He was standing near the house; he could easily see a woman, with blond hair, in the kitchen washing the dishes.  
He almost laughed out loud when he saw the place on the floor that a big blood stain had been only for a couple months ago. There he had stabbed the a woman in her stomach when she had been cooking dinner and left her to bleed to death and left a big blood stain on the floor, was now gone.

Oh, he remembered that day. It had only been for a couple of months then a family with three children had moved in there. A sweet family, he had learned when he saw all of their family pictures and loving embrace they showed each other. But not as sweet as when he had first killed the kids one by one, by strangle them in their sleep. And then go down the stairs and killed the woman as she cooked dinner for her family. How she cried of pain and horror when he watched her slowly bleed to death. After that, he had been waiting for the husband to come home and when he noticed his wife dead, the husband had tried to run out of the house, but he had grabbed him and put a knife in his back and then he had tortured the man slowly, before he had killed him too. He had enjoyed that.  
Ah, yes. The Robinson their name had been. The cops had found them two, or three days later. Without finding any evidence from whom it might be for doing this crime.  
Why? Because he was too smart, that's why. No one ever caught him, never. And no one would ever do it either.

Suddenly he heard the back door open. Quickly he hides himself behind the big bushes that were planted in a long row from the house all the way toward the woods. Perfect place to hide and walk without letting anyone see him.  
The woman was still standing in the kitchen and washing the dishes, so who was it.

Her husband? Whoever it was it didn't matter, the person would be dead soon enough.

He pulls out his favourite tool, the long sharp knife, from his pocket and holds it steady in his right hand. Ready to attack whoever that will come out from the back door. He sits still in the darkness behind the bushes, making sure that no one will see him.

He watches as the door opens and a person comes out. It's too dark to see who.

If only the person could light the lamp to the garage, then he would be able to see who the person was and attack. He chuckles silently to himself, when he sees the shadow tries to reach the button to the lamp. After his last visit to the house he remembered all how the house looked inside.

Just a little closer.

He thinks as he sees the shadow reach over to the button. As soon the shadow had pressed the button, he would attack. Jump behind the shadow and slice his or her throat. And then go in and kill the woman in the kitchen as well.

Suddenly the shadow pushes the button and light comes up from the lamp on the wall outside.

Ready to attack, but the man was taken aback. And the man was sure his heart skipped a beat. The shadow was a young boy and he was absolutely beautiful. His beautiful blond hair that looked like gold sparkled in the light from the lamp. And his eyes, those loving blue eyes that looked like the ocean that he wanted to drown in.  
Without noticing that he had accidently let the knife slip out of his hand. Luckily he stood on the grass so the knife didn't do any load sounds when it had fallen.  
The man was completely stunned, as he watched the boy smile when he saw the garbage can. That smile was simply glorious. Amazing. A smile that seemed to belong to an angel from the most beautiful part of heaven.  
He could now feel his heart race, like he had been running miles. He felt a big, needing, urge, too jump from the bushes and take the blond into a loving embrace. There he would hold him for hours, kiss him, caress him and tell him how beautiful he was.

But he couldn't do that. The boy would be frightened. He had to introduce himself. Yes, that's it. But how? Even how much he wanted to, he couldn't do that now, not at this time of the day. What would the boy think?

Suddenly the back door opened again, and the woman from the kitchen came into view. "Oh, good you found the switch."

The boy opened the garbage can and dropped the garbage in it. "Yep."

Oh, his voice. It was wonderful. He watched as the boy went to the door and the woman, probably his mother. She was too ugly and disgusting, to be his wife. Not mention that she was at least thirty years older than him. The boy could only be seventeen, eighteen at the most.

"Don't forget to turn off the lamp, Roxas." The woman said as she went into the house, out of the man's view.

"Yes, mom." He replied as he pushed the switch and turned the lamp off and it was dark outside once again. But he could still see the boy's shadow go inside and close the door. He heard the click sound that confirmed that the boy had locked the door. The man came out from his hiding place. He took off the hood, that had kept his face hidden, and exposed his red, spiky hair. And two tattoos that were beneath under his green eyes.

"Roxas..." He breathed out.

What a beautiful name. Roxas...

**XXX**

Two hours later, he is still near the house. Looking in every window that was on the first floor, trying to get a view of that adorable, Roxas. But in his despair, he didn't get one. It seems that after he had taken out the trash, both Roxas and his mom and went up to the second floor.

He could just get up on the veranda that was on the second floor, but it could cause to make too much noise and they would hear. And he didn't want them to know that someone was looking at them. And what if Roxas would see him? He would be scared and leave and never come back. He didn't want that, no. Beside he didn't have a ladder to climb up on, that he had the other time. He sees the lamp goes on and off around the house and after a while the whole house is completely dark.

_They probably went to bed. _He though and looks at his watch. _Almost twelve._

Even how much he wants to stay near the house, where Roxas was in. He knew that he probably wouldn't see him for at least tomorrow. Oh, how much he wanted to see him again. To hear his wonderful voice.

But that had to wait. Right now he had to get home so he could come up with a plan how to meet and introduce himself too Roxas, so he could talk to him.  
He sighed deeply and said quietly.

"Tomorrow, Roxas. I promise we'll meet tomorrow."

As he turned around and went to his car, that he had parked far from the house, so it was out the house windows view. He went in the car a drove away. Leaving the house there Roxas was in. After driving a couple of minutes, he felt an emptiness in his body.

Roxas, that wonderful blond. God, how he missed him. He just wanted to turn around the car and wait outside the house until the sun rose again and the blond would wake up. So he could see Roxas again. He sighed. He knew better. To make sure that he would meet the boy again and talk to him, he had to come up with a plan. On how he would introduce himself, what he should say.  
Oh, how much he wanted Roxas to talk to him. But the only thing he could do now was to wait and come up with a plan of what he would do tomorrow when he should get back to the house.

**XXX**

Roxas woke up that morning from the annoying sound from the alarm clock. One of the few things he had unpacked yet, from his boxes. The clock was 8:00 am. It was Saturday, so he could sleep longer. But his mom wanted to get up early so they could unpack the rest of the stuff today. Roxas grunted as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and let his feet touch the floor. He forced himself to get up from the warm bed and went in the bathroom; there he took a warm shower. He could hear his mom get up too. Her load yawn was a thing Roxas could not miss hearing. For a person that loved quiet, she sure could yawn out loud.  
After he was done showering, he took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. And walked back into his room to get dressed.

After he was done he went down, to find his mom, new showered and clothed, in the kitchen, looking in the fridge again.

"Well, we still have some things, from yesterday." She said as she started to put the food on the table. "I will have to buy some groceries later. I had to buy new food anyway." She sighed.

Roxas only smiled. Even if his mom used to be the wake-up-first person, she was always the tired one.

And so their day began. After they finished their 'breakfast' and washed the dishes, they started to unpack the boxes. His mom started to unpack all the boxes that held books that she was going to put in the library. She had probably hundreds of different books. _"If you are a writer, you have to read much_." She used to say to Roxas. The library was old fashioned, with dark brown walls, floor and shelves. As the rest of the house had lighter walls, this room was rather dark.

After hours of unpacking the boxes, the clock was almost at lunch, when Roxas could feel his stomach being empty again and begs for food. When he told his mom, she just sighed and smiled. Told him that she was starting to get hungry too. After they had written a grocery list what they would want to buy, his mom took the car keys and drove away toward the small town that was an hour away from their house. She asked if he wanted to come with her, but he only shook his head and told her it would go faster if he stayed here to do the unpacking. After his mom had left, Roxas began to unpack the boxes that in holding stuff to the living room. It didn't take long before he could hear the doorbell.

**XXX**

The red haired man woke at 10:00 am that morning. The red haired man had taken a quick shower, put on new clothes and taken his car toward the house, where Roxas was. He needed to see the blond again. He just had to.

The night had been painful for him, he couldn't stop thinking of the blond. Roxas. The name just rolled from his tongue. _Roxas._ It had taken him hours before he had drifted off to sleep.

When he was near the house, he parked the car at the same spot he had the day before. And walked toward the grey house, and hide himself in the bushes, like he had the other night. In the window he could see the woman in the kitchen, unpack some things from the boxes that lay on the floor. So, they were up. But where was the blond beauty? Where was Roxas?  
Suddenly the blond comes in the kitchen to help the woman unpack from the boxes.  
_Roxas, there you are. _He thought as he saw the boy come in the kitchen.

God, he was even more He was even more beautiful at day time. Then the red haired man could see more of the young, blond, boy. God his skin looks so soft, like silk. He wanted to touch it. Caress it. Lick it.

Suddenly, he felt a burning feeling of jealousy grew strong in him. When he saw the woman laughing with Roxas, and hug him. Jealous that she could talk, hug and see him. His eyes were filled with burned hate. He hadn't liked her when he first saw her and he didn't like her now. A few of his jealousy dropped when he saw her release their hug and take up a piece of paper and a pen, as she started to write. He looked at them when he saw them write on the paper and talk to each other. After they were done the woman took the paper and she and Roxas, went out to the hall.

Quickly he gained access to the window that gave him a clear view of the hall. Where he clearly remembered he had killed the husband of the house when he had gotten home.

He watched as the women put on her jacket and took the car keys, as she went through the door and waved goodbye to Roxas.

The man felt a smirk curl on his lips. The woman had left to buy food or something and left Roxas there, alone. The man was overjoyed that the woman had left. Now he had his chance to introduce himself to Roxas. Without having that woman disturbs him.

He watched as he saw the boy once again leave again from his view, to another room.

With not really thinking, the man rushed to the front door. He had thought all night about what he was going to say to the blond. And had come up with a perfect lie, so he could introduce himself to Roxas. He took off his hood that was hiding his face, cleaned his clothes with his hand, so it wouldn't be any signs of dirt on him. He wanted to look at his best in front of the blond. He took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell.

It didn't take long before Roxas opened the door. He could almost barely breathe. The blond was so cute, so adorable, and so beautiful.

He tried to talk, but the only thing he could do was to stare at those amazing blue eyes.

"Hello?" The blond said, unsure how to tell someone you never meet, hello.

Quickly, the red haired man had to get away from his some kind of a shock, and started to talk.

"Hi, I'm Axel. I saw the moving-truck yesterday and wanted to say hi, to my new neighbours." Axel said as he gave a smile to the confused blond.

At first Roxas looked a little uncertain and confused at him. Axel prayed a silent prayer. _Please, please, don't get freaked out and shut the door in front of me. Please, say something!_

As Axel's panic started to grow for every quiet second, that seemed like hours. Roxas only looked a little confused at first. When his mom told him about the house and its location, she also had said that it wasn't going to be any nearby neighbours at all. Not for miles, anyway. Roxas caught himself staring at the red haired man in front of him and realised it was really impolite to do that, so he shook the offering hand the man offered him and started to talk.

"Oh, my name is Roxas, nice to meet you." He said as he smiled at the man in front of him, that had introduced himself as Axel. Axel could feel his panic feeling get away. Roxas had talked to him. What a relief. Not mention that Roxas took his hand and shook it. Axel could feel the soft and in his. It felt like the smoothed silk ever.

Axel felt a sad feeling in his chest, when he felt the silken hand let go of his. He didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold his hand a little longer, to memorize the feeling of his hand. Instead he continued to talk.

"Roxas, what a cute name." _No, why did I have to say that!? Now he will think I'm some sort of a pervert! _He thought, once again panicking, a feeling he usually didn't have. Was it to think about Roxas that caused that feeling? Causing him to be afraid to say or do something to the blond that would cause that he never would see him again? However, his panic dropped, when he heard the blond laughed. What a beautiful laugh, it could open doors to heaven.

"I guess. It was my mom who gave me the name. I'm named after one of her favourite characters from a book."

"So, your mom lives here too?" Axel asked, and tried to sound surprised. "Anyone else?"

"No, just me and my mom. But she's out for groceries. Would you like to come in?"

Axel felt like his feet was going to fly. Roxas, had asked him to come in. That feeling from to being with the blond, made him happy. And what made him happier was to make the blond happy. Make him smile and laugh. He wanted to be with Roxas always. And he wanted Roxas to want to be with him. Those moments he had spent, even if they were few, with Roxas, he loved those moments. He loved Roxas.

"Sure, I love too." He answered as he entered the house, smiling at Roxas.

For that moment he had found out what thing he really wanted now, and that was to be with Roxas forever. And in that moment he promised himself, in one way or another he would make sure too that. Make sure that his Roxas was going to be with him. His Roxas.

**XXX**

What could it hurt to let a neighbour in? Roxas though as he let Axel get in the hall in the house.

Axel took off his trench coat and put it on the hat shelf. It was then he noticed that Axel was wearing all black. The other colour on him was his skin and hair. Not to mention that the red haired man was rather handsome.

"What a nice house you have here, Roxas."

Roxas couldn't not noticed that Axel had almost rolled his name out, like he was tasting it. But he didn't putt any too much time thinking of that. Instead he offered the man a glass of water, since that was the only thing he had to offer. Axel gladly said yes to that offer. Walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water. With Axel followed closely by.  
Only standing and arm reach from Roxas when he poured water in a glass, Axel could smell him. God he smelled so good. Like something sweet and soft at the same time.

"So, how long have you lived here?" The blond asked as he gave the glass to Axel.

Axel hesitated of the question, he couldn't tell the truth to his Roxas. No, that would probably only scare him. He thanked in silence, that he was good at lying and make up fake stories. How else would he get his victims to trust him?

"About five years." Axel answered him. But that was a lie. Axel had barely lived here for one year. He moved often, to find new victims and places to be in. He had done that since he was fifteen.

"Do you live alone?" Roxas asked, as he wanted to start a conservation. _Rather that, then stand in silence with a stranger_. He thought and leaned his back against the sink and looked curious at Axel, which stood only a foot away, with the glass of water in his hand.

Axel chuckled. "Well what if I do? Would you see it strange?"

"No, but you look rather young to live alone." Roxas said in guilt. He hoped he hadn't offended the red haired with his question. His mother had always told him not to get too far in other lives with personal questions.

But Axel wasn't offended. Not at all. He was only happy to hear Roxas voice. "No, I don't live alone. But how old do you think I am?" He chuckled. Hoped that the blond would laugh again, just like he had before.

Roxas smiled. "I don't know, nineteen, maybe."

Axel wanted to burst out in a laugh. Nineteen? Did he look so young? "Actually, I'm twenty-one." He said with a smile. And looking at the blond hoping that he would give him his age. "How old are you?"

"What do you think?" The blond said and smiled too. Happy that they talked active.

"Well I must say-" he was cut off when they heard the front door open and close.

Roxas went toward the hall, as he saw his mom stand there, with the car keys in her hand.

"I forgot my wallet." She said with and laugh. "I'm happy that I found it out before I got too far." She looked at the hat racket and noticed and unfamiliar coat. "Roxas, whose coat is this?" She asked, a little worried.

"That's mine." Axel said as he stepped into the hall. "I'm Axel, I'm your neighbour."

"Neighbour?" Roxas mom almost yelled terrified by the news. "When I bought this house I was told that the closest persons that lived near us, was the ones in town. So where do you live?" She asked and widen her eyes suspiciously. Roxas sighed, his mom could be very suspicious sometimes to others.

Axel noticed the suspicious in her voice. Not only did she ruin his and Roxas talk, she also pounded him with questions that were not her business. He didn't like that woman. If it not been for Roxas, Axel would kill her and her blood would be shattered over the walls by now. He opened his mouth to answer her question, but then he was interrupted by that wonderful, silky voice.

"Relax, mom! He was only going to say hello to us, because he saw the moving truck yesterday."

The woman relaxed as she apologized for her suspicions. She offered Axel that he could stay for a while and talk. But Axel, turned the offer down gently. He wanted to stay more with Roxas. But if that woman would be there, she would ruin it. With questions about his life, how he lived and his family and stuff. And he didn't want that annoying woman's question that he had to explain too. She smiled and offered him that they could talk another time, when he visits them, when they had got everything in the house done. He gave a fake smile at the offer.

_With our suspicion questions? You could dream of it, bitch._

He turned to look at Roxas and smiled a warm smile at him. A smile that wasn't fake. He thanked for the water and put on his coat and went toward the door. As the woman went to look after her wallet. Roxas opened the door and watched the man get out.

"Sixteen." Roxas said to the man, quietly, so his mother wouldn't hear, but loud enough to let Axel hear. Roxas blushed a little when Axel turned around to look at him. "I'm sixteen. It's only fair that you get to know, because I got to know yours." Roxas said and smiled. Then he slowly closed the door before he started to help his mom find her wallet.

Outside Axel started to walk toward his car. Sixteen. His blond had told him his age. Axel smiled and a warm, heart full feeling was inside his body as he thought back to the shorter moment he and Roxas just shared. He was going to meet the blond again. He was going to make sure of that.

**XXX**

It was Monday morning when Roxas woke up at 6:00 am by his alarm clock. Because it took a little more than an hour to get to town and his school started at 8:00 and his bus went at 6:45. He had to get up early to make it. He sighed; this was the time he had to get up every school morning for as long, until his mom wanted to move again. _Great, mom, thanks. _He though as he dragged himself out of the warm bed. He wanted to take a shower, but because his time limit he had to make it without one, until he gets home after school.

After getting his books into his school bag, he went towards the kitchen. He dropped his bag on the floor there and tried not to make too much noise. His mom was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up. Even if it was her fault he had to get up so early to make it to school. He took the cereal box and held some cereals in a bowl and held in milk there too. God, he was tired. He remembered his old school, which only had been twenty minutes from his home. He missed his old school. And his old friends.

After finishing his breakfast, he grabbed his school bag and coat as and he out the door and went to the bus stop. It was a little cold outside, even if it was late summer. Well it was one thing that his mom had done something good about. And that was the moving date. School had started about a week ago and because of the move, Roxas had in a way got an extra week of summer break. He clenched to his coat when he felt a cold breeze went through him. Finally at the bus stop, Roxas picked up his watch and noticed that it had taken him twenty minutes to get there.  
Waiting a couple of minutes, the bus finally came. He got in and found a seat to sit. It wasn't hard because he was the only passenger on the darn bus. He was nearly to fall asleep during the whole trip, but he forced himself to stay awake. He knew if he fell asleep, he might not wake up where he would get off. The trip was rather boring. He had now mp3 to listen to or a phone he could play games on. Not many people got on the bus, only an old lady and two men, that looked like they worked on a construction place.

When he stepped out of the bus on the school ground, he realized that he was going to be the only, from school, that would be taken the bus every morning. He watched many other children go into the school building. He watched his clock, it was almost eight. He started to walk toward the entrance of to the school. Even if he didn't have any bad or worried emotions in his head or body, he just felt that this was going to be a long day.

**XXX**

On the other side street of the school stood a black car, with dark windows so you could barely see from the outside to the inside of the car. Sat Axel and looking at the entrance of the school. He had been sitting in his car for a couple of hours. Inside the school where his blond. He had watched the blond since this morning. When he left the house and went to the bus stop. He had followed the bus, the blond had got on, to the school. And then watched his blond, while he was getting into the school.

Axel looked at his watch, it was almost lunch. Roxas was probably in the school cafeteria and eating now. He sighed. He missed Roxas so much, even thought he was only meters away from the building Roxas was in. And even he had been up almost all night and day, yesterday and watched the blond when he was home. Every minute and second, when he didn't watch Roxas, he thought about the blond. He couldn't think of anything else. He wondered how the blond was and what he was doing. If he was tired, hungry, happy, sad, sleeping, reading, eating, awake, horny. Everything. He wanted to know, see, hear, everything, the blond was going through or did. But unfortunately he couldn't watch the blond all the time.

He still hasn't found a way to watch the blond when he was in his room, upstairs. He always thought about the veranda, but that could cause too much sound. And he couldn't risk to be caught for watching. No, that would scare his blonde-haired person. And not mention the bitch he was living with. She was suspicious, scared, feeling uncomfortable around him. He had seen it in her eyes, when she first saw him that Saturday, he had seen it. That that woman would never want him near Roxas. He wanted to talk with Roxas yesterday. But that woman hadn't left him alone at all, that day. He had watched them as they had unpacked more of their stuff and decorating their new home. She hadn't given him one chance to meet or talk to Roxas. Damn that woman.

He growled when he thought about it. Suddenly from nowhere a bright idea came up in his head. The clock was only at lunchtime. His blond wouldn't leave school, before it ended at three or four. He turned the key to his car and drove away from the school, to the nearest electron market.

**XXX**

His first day hadn't been going great. Rather the opposite. First he had gone lost in the school halls, when he had tried to find his first lesson, math. It had taken him twenty minutes to find it. So he had been twenty minutes late. The second classroom was even harder to find and once again he was late, but this time only ten minutes.  
Almost 90% of the school had the colour of white or grey on their walls and things. The whole school looked like an old prison, from a white and black movie in the 1920.

So the whole school looked boring, even in the beginning. Not to mention the classes, they're talking with others, except for the teacher, was strictly forbidden. The only thing you should do was to have your nose in a book and write everything the teacher said. God he felt like one of those kids from the Pink Floyd music video. The only thing that missed was the uniforms.  
But after two lessons, it was finally lunch. Roxas could hear his stomach growl a little. He had eaten since six this morning that was almost six hours from now. Finding the cafeteria wasn't hard, because all in the school was going toward it.

After getting his lunch tray, he sat down to the nearest empty table that he found. He rather didn't want to sit alone, but he didn't know where his classmates sat. Beside he hadn't talked to one of them yet. As he slowly started to eat. Three people sat there lunch trays and sat down on the same table. And they started to talk with each other. He learned that the three people that sat around him were, Riku, Namine and Terra. Riku and Namine were almost in the same length as Roxas was, when Terra was much taller. Terra told him that this was the second time he went over a year, because his lack of grades, and was two years older than the others in the class.

They all lived in town and ripped Roxas apart with their questions about him. He had told them that he and his mom used to live in another town far away from this one. That his mom was a writer, but worked part time on other jobs, apparently, not all writers could live on their writing. Also that he now lived in a house far away from town. The newfound friends he found seemed nice.

_Maybe this school isn't bad after all. _He though as they continued to talk with each other.

**XXX **

After finding new friends, the rest of the school day seemed to fly by. He and the three others continued there talking about their other breaks. They also helped him to find in his classrooms. When the clock turned three, the school bell rang and everyone got out of the school. Eager to get to their homes.

Roxas said goodbye to his new friends and walked toward the bus stop and sat on the bench. He was alone there and the bus wasn't going to come until thirty minutes. He once again though how hard it was going to be, to get up early those mornings and wait for the bus in thirty minutes every day.

**XXX**

On other street side of the school. He once again stood, watching his blond that sat on the bus stop benches. He watched as the blond curled into his jacket. It was a little cold outside today. But that only made his plan more perfect.  
He drove the car toward the bus stop and pulled his window down and watched at his Roxas. He had to do this right. Or he risked to scare the blond or make me say no to his offer.

"Hi, Roxas." He said and smiled at him.

Roxas looked up and saw who it was that had said his name. The blond smiled back. God, you could die for that smile.  
"Hi, Axel." The blond didn't seem frightened or suspicion that he just bumped into his new neighbour at the bus station.

"Waiting for the bus?"

"Yep, I just come from school."

"Do you want a ride home?" Axel asked and looked longing at the blond. Hoped, that he would say yes at his question.

Roxas looked a little unsure at the offer. Even if he didn't have anything against the person that was in the car. He wasn't sure if he should say yes at the offering about a ride home. Sure it would save him a lot of time, but then even if he knew Axel as his new neighbour. He had been told that never get in others cars, especially not strangers. That was the basic rule all the kids were told by their parents and teachers. But Axel wasn't a stranger. He was technically their neighbours. And was really nice. But say yes to a ride from a man you just met two days ago? Roxas hesitated. Could he say yes? Axel was nice and didn't seem weird at all, just a nice, new neighbour that offered a ride home to him. A voice in his back head said: No! Don't, what would your mom say? But he pushed that voice away. As he smiled at the red headed.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." And got around the car and sat in the passenger seat in the front, beside Axel.

Axel smirked.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Was the chapter to long? Please review! I beg you all, it gives me curage!

Well as for all time, it soon christmas and a new year, so happy holiday! And enjoy the ride to hell with me. =)


	2. Ask me

I'm back from...eh...'christmas stuff'.

Anyway, here is a new chapter of Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything I would sit and eat chocolate in the chocolate factory, right now.

**Warning: **Blood, gore, murder, torture, yaoi, murder and more stuff.

* * *

_Last time on Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei: _

_"Ye, sure. Thanks." And got around the car and sat in the passenger seat in the front, beside Axel._  
_Axel smirked._

_And now, on chapter 2. _

**Chapter 2: Ask me**

**XXX**

Axel and Roxas sat in the black car, as Axel drove toward Roxas house. They had almost been driving for ten minutes and none of them had said anything to each other. Roxas looked out the window. Seeing all the buildings that they were driving by.

Axel looked at Roxas. _God, he is so beautiful. _Axel though as he watched the blond from the corner with his eyes. _Just as his eyes shimmer from the sunlight._ Axel smiled as he watched the blond. He wanted to talk with him. Ask him questions he had been planning to ask on Friday. Until that bitch ruined everything. _No, don't think of her. You don't want to get angry when you with Roxas, will you?_ A voice told him in the back of his head. No he didn't want to get angry in front of his blond. His Roxas. But there was something, deep inside of him that have been bothering him for a couple of days now. A slight of annoying, dark feeling that he felt. Like something was lost or he forgot something. A feeling that came up in just a second, but could disappear just as fast. But what?

Then, this was not the time to think of something like that. Now he wanted to think of his Roxas.

Axel wanted to know him. Know which food he liked. What's his favourite colour was. What kind of music he liked. His favourite movies. What weather he liked. What made him sad. What annoyed him. What made him happy.  
There were so many questions that he wanted answers to. But he was too afraid to ask. For the first time in a really long time, Axel was afraid. Afraid to scare his blond with his questions, so he would leave, and making Axel not to be able to see him again. Instead he watched his blond in silence. Hoping that Roxas would start talking to him instead. So he could hear that sweet voice, lovely voice.

Roxas looked at Axel, that quickly turned his look to the way instead. "What are you smiling at?" He asked the red haired, confused.

Axel looked at himself in the rear-view mirror and saw himself smiling a nice, friendly smile. Which was also rare, because Axel never used to smile unknowing why himself. He looked at Roxas again, not removing his smile. "Nothing special." He lied and his smile became wider when he saw Roxas smile back at him.

"So..." Roxas began as he blushed. He didn't like silent, especially not when he was not alone. He never had, maybe because he was growing up with silence because his mom's love for it, when she worked. "What did you do in town?"

Axel reached a bag from the back seat and gave it to Roxas, who opened it. The bag contained a splitter new camera that had not been taken from its packet yet. And not a regular camera most people would buy, but more a like a camera that paparazzi used when they took photographs of celebrities.

"I was buying a new camera. My old one was broken." Axel said. That wasn't a complete lie. He had bought a camera. But that hadn't been his main reason to be in town. But he couldn't tell his Roxas that he was looking at him, when he didn't know. He wouldn't understand.

"Oh." Was all Roxas could say as he putted back the bag in the back seat. "It looked rather expensive and complicated, then other cameras. Do you like to take photos? Or do you do it for a living?"

Axel wasn't sure what he should answer, he was too distracted to hear that silky voice. "I just enjoy taking photos of the nature, that's all." He lied. "I work at the Twilight bar, but only when they need me. I got money to pretty much live on since my folks died a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxas said with sadness in his voice. And felt sorry for the red headed man that had lost his family in such a young age.

Axel's grinned more when he heard the sorrow and worries in Roxas voice, when he heard that Axel's parents were dead. Roxas cared and felt sorry for him. He loved that he blond felt sorry for him. That he felt feelings for him. So he continued his lie, about his parent's deaths.

"It's okay; they died when I was fifteen in a car crash. So I was left alone with my older brother. He's dead now too."

Roxas felt sorry for Axel. That he had lost his family before he was over twenty-two. That was a young age to lose family on. Not hoping to get Axel sad, he wished that they could talk about something else. Thankfully, Axel began to change the subject.

"But, not more about that. How about you? Why did you move here? Where did you live before?"

And so they conservation began in the car. Roxas told him about that his mom was a writer and how much she loved nice and quiet places, which got ruined when many neighbours began to move closer to them at their old home. He also told him about his old house, school and friends. Axel laughed out loud when Roxas told him about the ballet incident that happened to Hayner last summer. He also told him that how his mom always liked when it was quiet when she worked. And always used to buy quiet toys to Roxas during his growth. Axel had then said, that Roxas mom was a rather boring woman, that needs a trip to fun land and convert herself. Roxas laughed at the comment about his mom, as he completely agreed. His mom really needed to learn how to have fun.

The conversation continued gladly as they finally got to Roxas home.  
Roxas worried a little when the car was only a hundred meters away from the house. If his mom saw him get out of a car another car that wasn't hers, and with a person she didn't know so much, she would throw questions at him before he even could explain himself. Axel stopped the car before it could reach to be in the view from the house.

"I think it's better to drop you off here. Your mom probably wouldn't like that you got a ride home." Axel said and gave a playful grin at Roxas. Roxas smiled thankfully that Axel almost had read his mind.

"Yeah, you right. Thanks for the ride. It was really nice of you."

Roxas sat still in the car and put his hand on the car door to open it and get out. Axel bit his underlip. He didn't want Roxas to leave. He wanted to ask him that question that had been in his mind, the whole trip.

Before Roxas got out of the car Axel opened his mouth and said out loud. "Do you want a ride to and from school tomorrow?"

Roxas looked at Axel, confused. Before Roxas could answer, Axel said, with a slice worry and panic in his voice. "You see, I'm going to town to work anyway. And I know how annoying it is to take the bus, so do you want a ride?"

Roxas was silent for a second, until he opened his mouth.

_Say yes, please say yes! _Axel though and observed Roxas every movement. Hoping that Roxas wouldn't say no and leave.

"Sure, but didn't you say, that you only used to work sometimes when they needed you?" Roxas asked.

_Damn! _Axel thought. _Why did I have to say that I only worked part time? _

Rapidly he had to make up a lie, even if it wasn't a good one, he just had to make up a reason why he needed to get into town every morning and stay there, until Roxas school day ended.

"Yeah, I did but I got a more stipulated work in there today. So I'm going to drive every morning and home, like the same time today. So you could ride with me. If you want?"

Roxas hesitated. It was a really kind of him to offer ride both to school and home. Since Roxas didn't have anything to do on the bus, he could at least have someone to talk to if he said yes to the offer. But then he thought on is mother. As she reacted when she meet the red headed man two days before, she probably wouldn't like that her son would ride with the man. But does she need to know? Roxas knew that his mom hadn't liked their new neighbour, even if she hadn't said anything; he knew that she didn't like Axel. But he didn't want to tell Axel that. Instead he answered hesitantly.

"Sure, if it's not too much trouble for you?"

Axel smirked. "No trouble at all, Roxas. I pick you up same place tomorrow at seven."

Roxas smiled as he got out of the car and waved goodbye to Axel as he started to go toward his house. And Axel started to drive home. Little did Roxas knew that Axel didn't drive home.

Instead he drove to the place he used to park his car, so no one could see the car. Turned the car off and walked toward Roxas house, to watch, looking, searching new ways to see. As he had in the last days, but only this time with his camera.

Near the house, he hides himself in the bushes that gave him a perfect view into the kitchen.  
There was no one there. He held the camera firmly in his hands, to make sure he didn't drop it. He walked toward the window that gave him access to see in the hall. But no one was there either.

_Blast, Roxas must have gone up to his room_. He thought. He cursed himself once again, that he still hadn't found out a way to see into Roxas' room.  
He wanted to use his camera. He sighed heavily. But then, maybe he could try the veranda on the second floor. If he was quiet enough he could try to climb up there get up there and see into Roxas' room in there. But if he wanted to do that he needed a ladder. He took in a deep sing as he walked, silently away from the house, toward his car.

**XXX**

Roxas sighed deeply when he closed the outside door behind him. He was really tired after his first school day. And not to mention he had to get up early to get to the school. But at least he had found some people to hang out with. And not mention that he from now on would get a ride from Axel to and from school. He had a feeling inside that he was using Axel to come home earlier. But it was Axel who had offered him ride, right? Why would he feel bad? Beside it was nice to have someone to talk too between the long trips. And Axel was really nice. Too bad his mom didn't like the red head so much.

_Oh, shit! Mom! _Roxas though as he dropped his school bag on the floor. Damn. He was at least thirty minutes home too early, thanks for the ride. How was he going to explain that? Roxas swore to himself. She would ask how it come he was home early. And if he told him that he got a ride, she would ask by whom. And if he told her it was Axel, she would burst. Not only has he taken a ride from a man that he newly encounter, also a person his mother didn't like very much. But then his mom didn't like many people, if there were under the age of thirty. He was probably the only one under that age she liked.

He could lie, that was, and unfortunately, his worst skill. And especially if it were lying to his own mom. At lease he wasn't lonely with that lack of skill. How many kids were a good liar when it came to lie to their mothers?

But when he thought about it. There were no sounds in the house. If she was home she must have heard him come in. He wandered into the kitchen where he found a note on the table.

_Roxas honey! I got a job in the town just this morning and I started today. Can you believe it? So I won't be home to six from every day from now. I hope your first school day was fine and I see you tonight. P.S there is food from yesterday in the fridge. Hug, mom. _

That's right. His mom had talked yesterday to find herself a new job in the town. _'Apparently, not all writers could live on what they were writing'_ His mom had said once. And that was true. Many writers didn't live on what they were writing. His mom was one of them.  
A relief feeling rushed threw him. This was great. This meant that his mom would never notice if Roxas came home earlier than he should, and not question him either. He grabbed some of the food that was left over from yesterday and warmed it in the micro way. After he had finished his meal he dished. He yawned. Maybe he should lay down for a couple of minutes. He grabbed his school bag and went upstairs to his room. In his room he threw himself on his bed and closed his eyes. And tired as he was he fell asleep with on a couple of seconds. Not noticing what was going on outside.

**XXX**

Axel was standing outside on the veranda on the second floor. He was certain his blond would have taken the smaller bedroom, which has been the kids' room in the earlier family.

He crouched himself so his body was hiding under the window, to make sure Roxas couldn't see him if he were in the room. In his hand he held the camera that he had bought, ready to take pictures. Slowly he raised his head to get a view into Roxas room.  
In there. Roxas laid on his bed, still in the same clothes he has worn during the whole day, and his chest lifted slowly up and down as he breathed. Axel raised his head more to get a better view as the young blond lay in his bed, sleeping. Unfortunately, Roxas was laying down so his back was shown toward the window. And his face toward the wall.

Even how misfortune it was that Axel couldn't see Roxas face. He felt a happy feeling inside his chest and mind. Not that happy feeling he had when he was killing or torture people. Even how wonderful that felt, ripping, torturing, and burning other people as he loved to hear them scream in pain and fear. It could not even compare to this feeling, when he watched his blond or when he was with him. This was a different kind of happiness. One that Axel never felt before. But he knew one thing, he loved that feeling. Loved Roxas.  
He watched Roxas as the blond chest went up and down slowly. Oh, Roxas looked so cute, even if Axel could only watch his body, he though Roxas looked adorable as he slept so peacefully.

Axel felt a big urge in his mind and body. As he started to wander off into his thoughts. _Axel! Yes, Axel, take me. Kiss me! Make love to me. I always loved you! Yes, Axel, yes. Deeper. Ah, faster. Ah, Axel! I love you too! _Axel shook his head as he woke up from his little day dream.

God how he wanted to open the window and kiss the blond. Take off his clothes and kiss him, all over his body. As they slowly would make-No! He couldn't do that. Roxas could be scared. Besides, he didn't know if Roxas would return his feeling and thoughts. If he didn't. It would crush the redhead, if he couldn't return his feelings for Axel. Axel would might not be able to stop taking Roxas anyway. But he couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that. Axel didn't want to scare Roxas and not in the whole world want to force himself on him.  
Axel had many chances to rape his victims. All of them if he had wanted to. But he didn't.

He felt disgusted to do a thing like that. Even if that would cause pain for his victim, which he loved, he felt more disgusted by it, to do that. He saw rapiers as the scum of the earth. And he would never want to do such a horrible thing to his sweet Roxas, never. He wanted Roxas willing. He wanted Roxas to love him too.

Axel jumped in surprise, when he saw Roxas move a little in the bed. _Shit, he woke up!_ Axel though and dodged. He waited for a couple of second before he rose to see in the room again. He sighed in relief. Roxas had only moved a little in his sleep. Well no time to waist. He took up camera as he started to take pictures of Roxas and his room. His camera didn't have a flash and he was outside, so Roxas would never hear or in any other way notice that he was there, taking pictures. He made sure to take pictures of every furniture Roxas had. Especially the shelf, because it inhaled stuff Roxas liked, like books, photos, movies and stuff. He really wanted to take pictures inside Roxas wardrobe and bathroom, of the clothes and towels he used. But that was a thing he couldn't risk doing. Not yet at least. Most of the pictures were taken of Roxas. Even how much he wanted the blond to turn around, so he could see and take pictures of his face. The blond never did. He took pictures until his camera was full. It was then he knew he had to leave. Even how much he wanted to stay, to see Roxas longer. He knew he probably would wake up soon. He watched his watch. The clock was almost six.

He sighed as he touched the glass. _Roxas, you are so beautiful. How I would kill all of the world's population, only to get you love me too. _He sighed again as he went down the ladder and carried it away. He took the ladder toward the woods and hid it behind some bushes.

It was a shame to have to leave his blond. He didn't want to. But it if he was there too long every day, he could be noticed and caught. If Roxas woke up, he could have noticed him. Or if his mom saw the ladder. It was still bright and the sun didn't start to go down before at least nine. From now on he had to be more careful and not be there as often he had for the last two days. He could only for now on, watch Roxas when he was in his house at night time. He felt sad for leaving his blond. Not be able to see him.

Axel smirked and looked down at his camera as he started to walk to his car. At least now he had pictures, so he could see his blond. Even if there were not the real or living Roxas and only still paintings, taken in the moment. But thanks to those, he was now able to see Roxas as often he liked. The first thing he would do, when he got home was to load the memory card into his computer.

_Besides, I will be able to see and talk with Roxas, every day he has school, from now on. _He thought.

* * *

If you wondred why Axel didn't know saw Roxas on the first floor, while they both are their on the same time. Don't worry I can explain. You see when Axel doesn't see Roxas in the hall, is because he is in the kitchen and reading the note. And Axel just doesn't bother to look there.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	3. Next ride

Hello again.

First,I want to thank everyone, that have given me reviews. I mean it, thanks. It have given me great positive thinking. Not the positive that I want to spread flower, where ever I go. But the positive that I have been writing much faster.

So thanks to: Roxprincess741, BigBangluver and punklover68. Thanks. I hope you will all enjoy this story. :)

**Disclaimer: **I was really drunk when I wrote this part of the story, so...sorry for bad writing. Beside, I don't own a thing.

**Warning:** Blood, gore, murder, yaoi, death and more other stuff.

* * *

_Last time on Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei:_

_Axel smirked and looked down at his camera as he started to walk to his car. At least now he had pictures, so he could see his blond. Even if there were not the real or living Roxas and only still paintings, taken for the moment. But thanks to those, he was now able to see Roxas as often he liked. The first thing he would do, when he got home was to load the memory card into his computer._

_Besides, I will be able to see and talk with Roxas, every day he has school, from now on. He though._

_And now the continue of chapter 3: Next ride_

**XXX**

At seven a clock, next day. Roxas walked at the same spot he and Axel had agreed to meet, the day before. He was tired. After he had almost slept over two hours during the day, yesterday. He hadn't been able to sleep well this night. He had woken up when his mom had found him sleeping. She had told him about her new job as a waitress at one of the town's hotels restaurants. She was very happy about it also for have found it so quickly. During the dinner most of the talk was about her new job. And not so much about his first school day. That was good, because he didn't have so much to tell about it. He didn't tell her that he had got a ride from Axel or that he was offered a ride, every day from him. Or that he had said yes.

She told Roxas, her working schedule. Apparently she had got a full schedule from Monday to Friday. She would start work at ten and stop at five or later, every day except Sundays and Saturdays. She sounded tired when she told her son that. '_It is hard work but at least it is a job.'_ She had told him.

When Roxas arrived to the spot Axel and Roxas agreed, he saw that the car was already there. The car windows were dark, so he couldn't see if anyone sat in the car or not.

Axel smirked when he saw Roxas walk towards his car, open the door and took a seat on the passenger seat.

"Good morning, Roxas" Axel greeted and smiled. Oh, how much he liked to say Roxas name. It made Axel feel like he had Roxas in his belongings. That the name was only for Axel to pronounce and demand.

"Good morning." Roxas said tiredly as he put his seat belt on. As Axel started the car and drove toward the city.

"You look tired, Roxas. Didn't sleep much last night?" Axel asked. He knew that Roxas had slept in the middle of the day, yesterday. So, he probably would have hard time to sleep that night. But he wanted to ask, just to hear that voice again.

Roxas rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I fall asleep after I had come home yesterday and then had a problem sleeping later. How about you? You look tired as well."

That was true. Axel was tired as well. All night he had uploaded to his computer and looked at his photographs that he had taken of Roxas. While he had thought non-child-friendly thoughts that he wanted to do with the young blond. … And he had felt that feeling again. The feeling of something lost or forgotten, inside of him. "I guess I did." Axel chuckled.

Roxas started to meddle in is school bag. "Damn." He murmured quietly.

"What is it?"

"No it's nothing; I just forgot to do that homework I had to today."

"Oh, that sucks. What subject?" He glanced at Roxas, who was worried about what his math teacher would say. _Aw, he looks so cute when he is worried. _Axel though.

"Math."

Axel chuckled. "Ha, one of those subjects I hated. I was totally worthless at math during my school time. I don't remember how many times my math teacher was nagging at me that I needed to study more. But I never have seen the important to know how to calculate complicates equation, then those first easy ones."

Roxas smiled. "Really? I think the same. Math today is far more complicate than it has to be."

"If you want I can help you do your homework now."

"But you said that you were worthless at math?" Roxas stated and frowned.

"I was… during my school time. The older I got the better. I finish school with top grades. But I still think they have too many unnecessary chapters in the books that they teach out."

Roxas pulled out his math book from his backpack and a pen. Axel turned out to be very good at math. And was with his help, Roxas' homework was done in no time. Roxas was happy. No he didn't need to get any scowling from his teacher. And Axel was delighted.

"Thanks, Axel. That was really helpful."

Axel smirked. "Happy to help you, Roxas." And watched as Roxas packed down his book and pen in his backpack and closed it. "Something else you need help with? I'm good with history too."

"No, I'm good, thank you." Roxas said happily. Axel smirked only went wider. He loved the feeling how to see Roxas happy.

Even if the homework had taken some time. It was still a long ride until they got to the school. It was time for Axel to ask questions about Roxas, he was dying to know.

But what was he going to ask? There were so many questions Axel wanted answers to that he didn't know which one he would ask first. _Maybe I should ask a natural question, before I get on what he likes and want to do. _Axel though. He especially wanted to know if that Bitch, had seen them yesterday. Or wondered why Roxas was home earlier than the bus. But she probably hadn't seen them or found out. Or else Roxas wouldn't be in his car right now.

"Your mom didn't see us or suspect us or anything yesterday?" Axel asked and looked worried at Roxas, hoping that he would answer no.

"No, she wasn't home when I got there. She had got a new job that morning. And according to her schedule, she will work ten to five and won't be home until six, except for weekends."

"Oh." _Yes! _"That's a long time job. Every day, you said?"

Roxas nodded.

_Great! Lucky that I got away before she got home. If she had seen me I would nev- Wait! Ten to five? That means that the house is empty while she at work and my sweet is in school. _

Axel was overjoyed. This meant that after he dropped Roxas off, he could drive back. Get in the house and see all stuff he wanted to take pictures on. And then drive back and drive Roxas home.

"That means you get alone time when you home then?" Axel said as he tried to hide his joyfulness.

Roxas sighed. "Yep. But that's okay. I'm kind of use to the silence, since I grew up with that. Even if I don't like it much."

Axel felt sad for his Roxas. He knew Roxas didn't like when it was silent too long. But overjoyed at the same time. That meant he could watch Roxas, except on the weekends. Blast that, that woman didn't work on the weekends too. But then, Axel knew she could be called for work some weekend. And besides, he had all those hours on the weekdays, to look at Roxas. All those photos he could take and watch when he was home. All those opportunities to visit Roxas while that Bitch, wasn't home. And don't forget that he now could be able to see Roxas' room while none of them was home.

"You are smiling like that again."

"What?" Axel asked as he was taken from his thoughts about what he could and would do while he was in Roxas' room.

"You are smiling that smile again. Just like yesterday." Roxas remarked.

"Oh, I…Uh…I was just…Uh." _Damn!_ Axel couldn't find any words. He saw himself in the rear-view mirror. That was that smile again. Just as the one he had yesterday. The smile that he only smiled when he was with his Roxas. Only on thinking of Roxas could that smile appear on Axel lips. Only his Roxas.

Roxas giggled. "Thinking of something funny?"

"You could say that." Axel smirked. "What's your favorite music, Roxas?

"Everything. I guess. I don't have any favorite bands or singer. What do you like?"

"All the same to me. I don't like music very much either." _Unless there are the sounds of your silky voice. Or the screams you could make in bed. _"What about movies? Something you like?"

"Well, my favourite movie is… well if I tell you. You can't laugh."

Axel smiled. "Of course not, Roxas. Tell me."

Roxas hesitated.

"What if I tell you my favorite movie first, would that be okay?" Axel said as he saw the blond nod. "You can't laugh about my movie neither." He said playfully.

Roxas laid his hand on his heart. "I promise."

"It's Child's play."

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked at Axel . "Child's play? That is the one with the evil doll, right? What's so embarrassing to like that movie?"

"I don't know really. You know, evil, living doll, that kills people. Not many think that's a movie they would have as a favorite. Besides, if you do have a scary movie as a favorite movie, everyone thinks you're a freak, or something." Axel said. He noticed how he had said the word 'freak' in disgust and hoped that Roxas hadn't notice.

Roxas looked at Axel, put his hand on Axel shoulder and said seriously. "I don't think that, Axel."

Axel was smiling that smile again. Roxas. His beautiful blond didn't think him as a freak. And his hand was on his shoulder. His Roxas was touching him for the first time! Axel felt a joy rush through him. Oh, how he wanted Roxas to hold his hand there the whole trip, but eventually Roxas took back his hand putted it on his own knee. Even how empty it now felt without Roxas' hand on his shoulder, Axel smile didn't disappear. "Now tell me yours."

Roxas blushed slightly and closed his eyes. "It's…it's the princess bride."

Axel saw that Roxas was blushing. He looked so cute. "What's so embarrassing to like that?" Axel said, using the same words Roxas had. "I have only seen it once, but I liked that movie"

"Well, no. It isn't so embarrassing to like the princess bride. But now days, everyone who like a romantic movie is either a girl or gay."

"Are you gay?" Axel looked at Roxas. Roxas cheeks turned red. Not really knowing what he would like for an answer from Roxas. The question had just popped out from his mouth. _Fuck! He must now think I sort of a pervert! Why did I say that! Please, say something. Just break the silence!_ Axel though and hoped their silence would be broken. It seemed like minutes, were actually only three seconds.

"I don't know." Roxas answered, still blushing. "I hope you don't feel… wired with that I don't know." Roxas said, hoping that Axel wouldn't get mad and confess that he have homophobia.

God must have heard his pray, because Axel started to laugh instead. "You want to know, Roxas? I don't know myself either."

Roxas joined Axels laugh and they both started to talk about other stuff instead. Both happy that neither of them seemed tense after that question.

**XXX**

Axel watched as Roxas went into the school. After a wonderful conservation, rest of the way, they had arrived to Roxas' school. Roxas thanked for the ride and ask if Axel would still be up to give him a ride home too. _"You can bet that, Roxas. See you at three." _Axel smile disappeared as he saw Roxas slowly walk in the school building and leave Axel's view. God, he already missed the blond.

But then he remembered what Roxas had told him. His mom was working and Roxas was in school. That meant that the house was now empty.

Axel had now two choices. Either wait outside Roxas' school, there he had no chance to see or be with Roxas during the whole day, until he quieted. Or he could drive to Roxas' house, break nicely in, with no proof that somebody has been there and go through Roxas' stuff and take pictures.

Axel smirked. Of course with his curiosity he simply couldn't stay away that opportunity. Axel started the car and drove away.

He parked his car were Roxas' mom used to park hers. And stepped out of it and walked to the house. It was warm, sunny weather, but it was blowing cold so Axel grabbed his jacket with him. First he had to find a good way to get into the house. He could try the same way he had when he first had broken into the house months ago, but then the window had been open. Axel went around the house and cheeked every window on the first floor. But all of them were locked. He went toward the woods, there he had hidden the ladder and placed it so he could get to the veranda on the second floor. Up there he checked every window he could reach, but to his wretchedness, none of them were unlocked. Axel closed his eyes as he tried to remember every room and way in that house, to think out a passage to get in.

He snapped his fingers. The basement window, he hadn't checked there yet. He went down the ladder. The window was hidden behind some bushes, on the back side of the house and the window was slender, but it enough space for him to get in. And as he though the window was unlocked. He opened the window and thanks that he was slim; he got in without any major problems. The basement was dark, but thanks to the sun he was able to see the stairs that led into the first floor to the hall.

Oh, yes that brings the memories back. The blood from the mother, stained all over the kitchen, while she was begging for mercy. And the husband, that scream in horror when he had come home and saw his wife cold, dead body on the kitchen floor. Oh, how he had screamed and cried when he saw the kitchen covered with his wife's blood. Axel had been hearing all about it and been enjoying it, while he had been hiding in a hall closet. Then the man had stopped his cry and had been running upstairs to check the children, which lay dead, with their throats slits open, in their beds. Axel had heard him scream, upstairs when he had found them. After that, he had heard the man running down the stair. Probably to call the police or escape the house. And it was then, Axel had made his move. As soon the man had come down, Axel had stepped out of the closet and with a bat in his hand he had struck. The husband hadn't even noticed that someone was behind him before Axel had swung the bat and knocked him out. After that, Axel had tied the unconscious man to one of the kitchen chairs, and tied him with some rope he had found in their basement, and had poured some water on him to wake him up. Then, he had started three hours of torture.

Axel chuckled of the memory. Enjoyed once again of the memory how the man had begged and cried for him to stop. Axel laughed harder. Then stopped and went completely silent. That was the thing that had been bothering him for the last few days. He hadn't filled his whole of emptiness of killing someone for a while. That had been the first reasoned why he had checked this house, that night.

That night, he had seen his beautiful, sweet Roxas.

Axel sighed a soft sigh as the picture of the blond came to his head. Ah, that cute, lovely, pretty, angel Roxas. And that's why he had broken in to the house in the first place. Pushing all of his other feelings and thoughts away. Axel hurried up to Roxas room. As Axel stepped in the room, he took in a deep breath to inhale Roxas smell. It smelled sweet and a little vanilla. Axel discovered a vanilla-candle on Roxas shelf among many other things. His books, some movies, an old vase, cartoon magazines, and some photographs of Roxas and his mom. Axel smiled as he picked one of the photographs up; it was taken of Roxas, when he was on a beach, in only a pair of blue, bathing-trunks. Sitting on the beach on a towel, showing all of his naked upper body. Ah, his body looked absolutely perfect. Those pink nipples and his smooth body. Axel looked at the picture for a while.

This picture.

He wanted it.

Could he take it? Would Roxas notice if it was gone? Would he suspect anything that someone had been in the house if he did?

Axel smirked. _Of course not!_

**XXX**

When the clock was almost thirteen–thirty. Axel went out of the house, the same way he had gotten in. He had been there for hours. Being in his room, breathing in that sweet scent of Roxas. He had been through the blonds wardrobe and had seen and touched every of his garment and smelled it. When he discovered the Roxas' underwear, he had almost lost it. It had been so tempting to just take one pair. But he didn't. No, one souvenir had to be enough. After hours of touching, smelling and beholding, tried to memorize it all, into his memory, he had to go to pick up Roxas. Even if he wanted to spend and eternity in this paradise, he had to go. Being in this room, made Axel blissful, but being with his Roxas, made him happier than anything. As he left he had made sure not to leave any evidence, that he had been in there. Everything he had touched, he had putted back at the exact same place.

Except, for the photo. Yes, the photo he was going to keep to himself.

Before he took the car and drove away. He grabbed the ladder and put it in the woods, hiding it behind the bushes, again. As he did that, he remembered, that little problem he had.

The overwhelming hunger, he had inside of him. The hunger for blood and fearful screams.

As he gazed up at the house, he grinned. He knew just the way to feed that hunger.

* * *

Hope you liked it. As I said before. I was REALLY drunk, when I wrote this chapter. But I hope you liked it anyway.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me know...now!


	4. Time to feed and pleasure

Hello!

Thanks for all the new and old reviews.

A new chapter. A Little shorter then the others, but who cares.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a shit. Not even my own...

**Warning: **Blood, gore, murder, yaoi, Death and as usual much more stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

_Last time on Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei:_

_Except, for the photo. Yes, the photo he was going to keep to himself._

_Before he took the car and drove away. He grabbed the ladder and putted it in the woods, hiding it behind the bushes, again. As he did that, he remembered, that little problem he had._

_The overwhelming hunger, he had inside of him. The hunger for blood and fearful screams._

_As he gazed up at the house, he grinned. He knew just the way how to feed that hunger._

_And now, chapter 4: Time to feed and pleasure_

**XXX**

Axel smiled as he watched Roxas walk out the school. Ah, his blond looked so adorable in the sunlight.

Roxas was carrying his bag in one hand and his jacket in the other and was wearing jeans and a shirt. The picture of the blond in only bathing-shorts, came up in Axel's mind. His smile only grew when he reminded himself that the picture was lying safe in Axel's bag in the back seat.

Roxas saw Axel's car as he got out of the school. This day had gone much better, than the day before. He hadn't been alone in the classrooms or the recess, thanks to his new friends. On the history, they had been put into groups on a new school assignment. Namine and Riku had gladly welcomed him to their group, as Terra went to a help study group instead.

And thanks to Axel, the math teacher hadn't scolded him.

Yes, friends, help with his homework and get home earlier. The day had been pretty good.

Roxas sat in the passenger seat and closed the car door. He saw that Axel was smiling that smile again. That smile the red headed had from time to time. Like he was in his own little world and thinking of something.

"Hi, how was your work?" Roxas asked as he put the seat belt on and Axel started to drive away from the school.

"It was okay." Axel said and continued to smile. Roxas had to admit, almost all the time Roxas was with Axel, he was smiling. Not that Roxas minded, but the first time Roxas saw Axel, he didn't look like a person that smiled very often. _Guess I was wrong. _Roxas though.

"How was school?"

"Great, I suppose." Roxas answered. "Thanks with the homework. It was thanks to you I didn't get yelled at by my teacher."

"No problem, Roxas. No problem at all. If you want help any other time, just ask." Axel said, looking at his blond. Then suddenly, something got Axel's gaze. Something that wasn't the blond. No, this was something else. Outside the car. On the street. He watched the thing that would fill his hunger.

**XXX **

The drive home went fast. During the whole way they had been talking about each other's day. Roxas told Axel about his school and Axel told Roxas about his 'work'. After saying goodbye to Roxas. Axel had to fight that enormous urge to take the ladder, hope that Roxas would go to sleep like he had the day before and get up on the veranda, so Axel could watch him and take new pictures of his blond obsession.

_Not now! _Axel though. _You have to first fill that hunger. Then you can watch Roxas how much you want. You have to be much more careful now too. _

That was right. If he wasn't careful enough, he could be discovered on what he was doing. Beside he had to make up better lies about what he did at work. He noticed today when Roxas had asked him, that his lie wasn't the best. Even how much he loved when the blond asked him about his day or what he was thinking. He wanted to hear more about Roxas's day. Who he was hanging out with, how his classes were, what annoyed him and what made him happy. So far he had found out, that Roxas didn't like math or his math teacher. His favorite subject was history and gym. And that his favorite food was pasta dishes. Also that Roxas preferred Fanta than any other sodas.

Good he loved to know more and more of Roxas. He was so happy that he had said yes to take rides with him every morning and afternoon. He felt connected to his blond. Even if it only had been a couple of days. He felt like Roxas and he was supposed to be together.

After he had seen Roxas get into his house. Axel drove home to his house, that lay hidden in the woods. After eating some dinner, he grabbed some useful things he would need to his new victim.

He smirked as he laid down the stuff he would need in his bag in the car. He knew exactly what he was going to do with the woman. He smirked evilly as he took a seat in the car and drove away.

The ride toward the town felt unfilled and lonely without his Roxas, special when he knew that he would drive home alone too. He sighed deeply. How much he missed Roxas, every time he wasn't nearby.

In town Axel stood outside the place he had seen his new prey. As usual he wore his black hoddie and dark pants. He watched as he drew slowly bye the place and saw her. It was a pavement café. There she worked as a waitress.

Most people would probably find her attractive. But not Axel, to him she wasn't even one tenths attractive as his Roxas. She wore a tight shirt that accentuated her cleavage. He could clearly see that she had a plastic operation. Axel snorted. If she wasn't ugly enough, without that boob job. Other men were probably drooling over her, all day long, hoping to get naked in bed with her.

Axel just felt sick of only thinking to see that woman naked.

He knew where the staffs got in and out of the café. In the alley where a back door to the café. So he decided to wait for his pray there. He parked his car a few blocks away from the café. Pulled up his hood, to make sure no one would be able to see his face straight. He grabbed his bag and locked the car as he sauntered to the alley of the café. There weren't many people walking outside. Most of the people were probably home. He leaned against the brick wall as he hides himself, behind the cafés outside door.

The clock was seven. The sun was going down, but it wasn't even dark yet. The café would probably close about an hour, top. Axel searched through his bag, making sure that he haven't forgotten anything important. Then he found something he had completely forgotten.

The picture of Roxas on the beach.

Axel dropped his luggage on the hard ground. Taking of the hood that was covering his hair and face.

Completely forgotten his victim, for the moment. The only thing he held in his hand now was the picture. How beautiful he was. Just dream of to be with the blond, on that beach.

Watch him half naked, laying down on that sand. To caress his soft, pure, skin. Taste those cute, adorable lips. And the noise he would make the blond say and moan out loud.

Just think of what he could do with the blond. His blond. Made his whole body, shudder with an unbelievable pleasure.

Axel looked down at his pants when he felt his length throbbing against his pants. He was already hard, only by thinking of his blond that way. God, he couldn't take it anymore. Since he was behind the building and nobody would probably go into the alley, no one would notice about what he was going to do.

He unzipped his pants and watched as his erection slide out. Licking his dry lips, he closed his eyes as he grabbed his length and started stroking and pump it. In his other hand, he still held the picture of the blond. Axel opened his eyes and looked at the picture. Saw his wonderful blond, sitting there on the beach in only swim trunks. Fantasied of what he wanted to do to the young blond.

Pinch his nipples, lick his manhood, massage his balls, and kiss his lips. Axel stared to pump harder. Moaned of the feeling.

Make him scream in pleasure and moan his name. _Axel! Axel! _How Axel wanted to see the blond's expression when he came. How much Axel wanted to feel that feeling to be inside the blond and touch that spot inside of him that would make the blond shout and beg for more.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…" He repeated over and over again. Let the image of Roxas laying beneath him and screaming and moaning Axel's name in return.

Axel panted fast and hard. As he pumped, his hard cock faster and faster. He was close, he could feel it. He gasped of the feeling as he came all over his hand. Pumping out thick, white cum that came out his length as he felt it become smaller.

Axel breathed out. Still holding his manhood, in one hand and in the picture in the other. After a couple of minutes to relax the tense, he putted his manhood back in the pants and zipped it. He putted the photograph back in the bag and searched after some napkin or paper to wipe of his hand. He found some papers and wiped off his hand and threw the paper away. That had felt good. Really good. What the blond did to him. That only thinking of the blond, made him feel so… alive, in a way.

Ah, his lovely Roxas. The only one who could make Axel feel that way. Like he was alive. His Roxas.

Minutes went and the clock was almost eight. During the whole waiting time for his victim, had Axel though about his Roxas. On the things he wanted to ask him. What he wanted to know more about him. He decided, if their meetings went good at it had done in the last days, he would ask Roxas if he wanted to spend time after his school days. As fast he got the opportunity, he would ask. If they would see a movie, eat ice cream, just talk, anything.

The time went incredibly fast for Axel when his thoughts were about Roxas.

It began to dark outside and soon his prey would leave work. That Axel knew. He pulled up the hood to hide his hair and most of his face. Suddenly, the back door to the café opened. And someone walked out.

She had blond long hair, wearing a shirt and tight jeans. And she held a black handbag around her arm.

It was his prey.

XXX

* * *

I hope you like to read this story. My friend love it. But I Think she drinks Before she tells me that.

Like it? Hate it? Tell me! Let me know!

And those who wonders, it wont take long before Axel is going to do something stupid infront of Roxas. hehehehe!


	5. Dark night and strong thoughts

Hi! As usual, I say hi, and not so much more. But this time is different.

I...um...eh...Hi.

Sorry that I not have so much about Roxas thoughs yet. But they will come. Beside I working on a new story with Roxas Pov.

Thanks for all the reviews by the way. Love them all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this or anything else. Maybe the chocolate I buy, but I'm not sure.

**Warning: **Blood, yaoi, killing, murder, threating peopel and much other stuff.

* * *

_Last time on Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei:_

_It began to dark outside and soon his prey would leave work. That Axel knew. He pulled up the hood to hide his hair and most of his face. Suddenly, the back door to the café opened. And someone walked out._

_She had blond long hair, wearing a shirt and tight jeans. And she held a black handbag around her arm._

_It was his prey._

_And now chapter 5: Dark night and strong thoughts_

**XXX**

Axel smirked evilly. As he stood behind the door, she didn't notice him. Silently he picked up the thing from his bag, which he was going to use. He left the bag as he followed his victim from behind. He was going slow, making sure not to do any sounds so she would notice him.

Usually, when he followed his victims he used the darkness as a hiding place; no one would see or notice him.

Unfortunately it wasn't dark enough outside to melt in to.

Unaware, that someone was behind her. The blond haired woman stopped as she started to dig in her purse for her cigarettes and a lighter. She cursed for herself, when she could find everything else in her purse, then her cigarettes. Abruptly, she stopped as she felt a breath in her neck. A cold, nerve-racking feeling went through her spine.

Quickly she turned around, to see who it was. But before she was able to see, a hand strongly griped her right arm around her back and she was forcefully pushed against the brick wall. She dropped her bag on the ground and her things rolled out.

She opened her mouth to scream, but felt a gloved hand cover her mouth to muffle her screams.

Axel smirk grew wider as he held his prey in a firmly grip. As she tried to get away from the grip, Axel raised her arm up on her back more, which caused a lot of pain for her.

He leaned to her ear and whispered. "Don't worry. I don't want you any harm. I just have some questions for you?"

The women tensed more, when she heard her attacker's voice. But she struggled less, when she realized that the man was much stronger than her. The only thing that could help her now was either that somebody saw them and would interfere or that the man would let her go. Hopefully, without that the man would rape or hitting her.

Axel continued to whisper in her ear. "Listen, I just got some questions for you. If you answer, without troubling me, I let you go, okay?" Axel smirked for himself.

He knew what answer he would get.

The answer everyone he had threatened. Axel moved his hand, slowly from her mouth.

The woman opened her mouth, but not in attempt to scream. "Please…I-I do anything you want…but don't hurt me."

Axel smirked for himself. The exact answer he had counted on to get. Now it was time to get in action. He leaned against her ear, not letting his grip around her arm and talked.

"Good. My first question, is there anyone more in the café?"

"No." The woman whimpered. "I was the last one in. If you plan to take the money, the money is in th-"

"Just answer the question, nothing else, get it?" Axel interrupted, with an angry voice. Didn't want to hear the woman's voice, more than necessary.

The woman whimpered an answer.

"If, I let you go right now. Would you just leave this ally and not turn your head back or scream?" He asked couldn't stop himself when he chuckled out the last part.

The woman nodded. "Yes, pl-please. Let me go and I won't tel-."

Quickly, Axel took something from his pocket and a long, sharp knife was suddenly pressed to the blond woman's throat, before she could finish her sentence. The woman sobbed and tears fell from her eyes as she could feel the cold blade scraped against her skin and caused a small wound on her throat that drained some blood. Axel pulled more of the arm up, that made the woman cry out loud.

"I said…" Axel stated, threateningly. "Don't. Say. Anything. Else. Then answer the fucking question." He said aggressive and began to get really irritated by this female filth. The blond girl sobbed and tears were falling from her eyes. Axel sighed. What fun is it, if the victim starts to cry before he has started his game?

"Look." Axel said as he tried to sound less annoyed and aggressive. "What's your name?"

"Em-Emma." The blond, sobbed out as she tried to calm herself down.

"Good. Now…Emma. You have the key to the café?"

"Y-yes. In my po-pocket."

Axel smirked. He was going to fool her. That had been his plan all along. And it worked perfectly. Axel took a deep breath and began speak again with a nice, genteel voice, to gain her trust more, that he was only going to steal some cash.

"Perfect. Now one of your hands is free. Take that hand from the wall and grab the key in your pocket. Get it?"

Emma only nodded as she leisurely putted her free hand, in her pocket and took the key out. Making sure not to move, beside her arm and hand, still afraid as soon her attacker got the key, he would slice her throat.

"Good girl." Axel said in a false happy, playful voice. "Now, we are going to move to the door, nice and steady. And You will open it. And we will do this without any trouble, or else something might happen to you. Understand?" He finished the last sentence in an anger full tone, to let her know that she would be in deep trouble if she tried anything. But Axel seriously doubted that she would succeed.

Emma quickly nodded at her order. As she felt, the attacker led her toward the back door. Still feeling the touch by that sharp knife against her throat. Step by step as they took, Emma tried her hardest to remain calm. _He just wants me to open the door. He just wants me to open the door. He is not going to harm me. He just wants me to open the door. He only want the money. Nothing else then the money. He is not going to harm me. _She thought.

Emma held the key hard in her hand, don't wanting to drop it. When they had reached the door, Axel pushed her a little forward the door. Still not losing his grip of her arm or removing the knife from her throat, even if he knew that he knife was scarping against her, and maid blood slip down to her shirt. He only smirked. He loved that crimson, red color that was running down her neck and dripping down at the cold ground. He wanted to see more of that. He felt an urge to cut more, deeper. So he could watch that color slide down and cover her ugly, tanned skin.

But before Axel could decide if he would slit her throat here and now or wait and do the things he had planned to do, the blond haired woman unlocked the door and opened it. Axel pushed the blond in front of him, forward. The woman whimpered a little at the forced push that made her move inside the cafés bakery kitchen. But she didn't struggle. She knew that the attacker would get angry and might hurt her more.

It was dark inside the room. Axel held his victim in a steady grip. He knew that she was scared out of her mind. And probably didn't dare to do any moves to try to escape. It was perfect. He had the mouse in its trap.

Without warning, he removed the knife from her throat and threw her to the ground. She fell on the floor with a hard thump, to shock to react. Rapidly, Axel grabbed his bag that was right next to the door and recklessly threw it on the floor, next to his victim. And pulled off his hood, he wanted his new victim to see his eyes and face.

Emma that had been too shocked lay stunned on her stomach, against the cold, white kitchen floor. As soon she realized that he had unleashed her from his rough grip.

She pushed her shelf up on unsteady arms. She turned her head and sat up as she saw her attacker.

The man wore a dark hoddie and had flaming red hair that reminded her of the strong color of blood and fire. The man was skinny, but had a little brawny body. And if it weren't in this situation she would find him very attractive. She saw the man smirk evilly as she watched him close the door and the little light, that still was outside, disappeared from her view.

She opened her mouth, but didn't find any words. She could only stare as she watched him close and lock the door. It became completely dark for a second, before the red headed turned the switch and the lamps lighted the room. Now she was able to see whole of Axel. His black, triangle tattoos under his eyes. His green eyes that was looking right at her in some murdering lust and something else, like…hate. And most of all, she noticed the long knife that the red headed had hold against her throat before, was still in his hand in a firm grip. Axel smirk grew wider into an evil cheshire grin, as he saw his victim tremble in fear.

She whimpered. "Yo-y-you sai-said that you w-was go-going to…to let m-me go." To stunned and afraid to move, she was still sitting on the floor. Looking at Axel in fear, that stood completely calm on the same spot.

Axel only chuckled. Her face expression was priceless. "I don't recall any promises of that." He said as he touched the blade of the knife with his fingers.

That was true, he hadn't told her to let her go only asked what she would do IF, he did it. Licking his lips. As he watched his prey, with hunger in his eyes. Hunger, for blood and scream in pain and fear. How long it had been since he last heard screams like that.

Emma started to cry and sob. "Pl-please." She begged and clapped her hands together as she was about to begin and beg.

"I do…I do anything. Please. I-I don't want to die. Ple-please." Her sobs came over and nothing else came out from her mouth.

Axel only smirked as he reached for his bag and brought up the things he was going to use. This was going to be a fun night to remember.

A night to remember a long time.

**XXX**

The clock showed 22:38 as Roxas crawled into bed. He was tired. After he had come home, he had made his homework, showered, cooked dinner, talked with his mom about the most boring thing ever (the color of the new curtains) and started to read the new book he had bowered from the school.

He sighed. During the dinner, his mom had asked him how it went for him to take the bus. He had almost choked his food. _Okay, Roxas. This is your big moment. _He had told himself as he tried to hide to his mother that he lied. As he told her it went great. Thank goodness, she had quickly switched the subject to the curtains.

Now he lay in his bed as he checked once again that he had not forgot to set the alarm on his alarm clock. After stated that the clocks alarm was on, he turned the lamp of and he closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Completely unaware of the one outside, that watched his lovely obsession and smirked.

* * *

Do you hate it? Or like it? Tell me.


	6. It began

I'm back bitches!

Not, so long time no seen. I want to thank everyone that have been giving me reviews. It is thanks to you that I work faster and can update more often.

I hope you will like this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, duh.

**Warnings: **Death, murder, blood, yaoi, bad spelling, gore and much other stuff.

* * *

_Last time on Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei:_

_Now he lay in his bed as he checked once again that he had not forgot to set the alarm on his alarm clock. After stated that the clocks alarm was on, he turned the lamp of and he closed his eyes to get some sleep._

_Completely unaware of the one outside, that watched his lovely obsession and smirked._

_And now chapter 6: It began_

**XXX**

And it all began.

Every day Roxas was going to school. Axel was there to drive him and home. On their way, they always talked. What they liked, what they disliked, what they wanted to do and other stuff. Roxas always felt the feeling that the questions that the red headed brought up and asked Roxas, was a bit like he tried to get in Roxas mind or something. Like he wanted to know Roxas more than anyone else. First Roxas felt a little odd with the personal questions that Axel asked him. His relations with his mom, if he had a girlfriend, when he used to go to bed. But he knew that the red headed probably didn't mean to make Roxas uncomfortable and just wanted to be nice.

But Roxas couldn't help to notice. That every time, he asked Axel about his job or what he did on his free time, he never gave a direct answer. Like he didn't want Roxas to know.

But Roxas didn't mind, after all, some people are more open the others.

Little did Roxas know that everyday Roxas was in school, Axel always drive back to Roxas' house. Get in the usual way he had the first time through the basement window. Went up in Roxas room and did what he did every time, he was in there. Checking through the wardrobe, smelling his clothes that were, in the laundry. Looking in every inch in that room, seeking for things that Roxas had moved the day before or touched. Only too imprint everything Roxas was doing when Axel couldn't be there and watch. And taking photos. Hundreds of photos with his camera. When he had time, he used to check the other rooms as well. Looking for things that belonged to Roxas or things that Roxas touched often.

But most of his time, did he spent in Roxas room. Smelling in that sweet scents of his Roxas. Once, when he had looking through the laundry he had discovered Roxas' sheets in there. On the sheets he had found a spot that didn't look like a normal, spilled-soda-or-any-other-fluids-stain. When he smelled it, he had discovered that it was cum. His Roxas cum. Quickly, Axel had smelled in that smell of his blonds cum. Even that smelled god. Not like any others cum, it smelled too sweet for that. He had almost spending an hour to smell in that sweet scents, to get it memorized into his memory how it smelled. Before putting the sheats back into the laundry box.

But that hadn't been the only thing Axel had found interesting. During his countless of times in that room, he had discovered many things. Things that Axel hadn't resist taking with him as souvenirs. Roxas underpants, socks, his hairbrush, even his toothbrush and photographs he had found in the blonds mothers room in photo albums. So many pictures that was taken on the blond. Axel just couldn't resist taking one once in a while.

_She doesn't need those. _He had though as he took pictures from the photo album. _That wretched woman has seen Roxas every day in his life. I haven't! I need those pictures more! _

He always thought as he took some pictures from the album. Not even thinking that they could notice that things had gone missing. He always took the thing he though he deserved more than that 'thing' that lived with his beautiful Roxas. Then he putted the things he had taken from Roxas into his house and laid it in a special box. The box contained everything he had been able to get from Roxas and had it now into his little collection.

Luckily for Axel. Roxas and his mom barely missed those things Axel took. It wasn't often Roxas or his mom looked through the photo album so they never noticed the pitures that was missing. Roxas had several of underwear's and socks and though it was strange sometimes that it seemed less than before. But he never got though so much about that. Instead he bought new ones, instead. He had been a little worried when he had discovered that his toothbrush was missing, but then it could have fell on the floor and disappeared there or his mom could just have threw it away without telling him.

One time, Axel had even managed to get Roxas see his home. He lied to Roxas that he had forgotten his working clothes at home and had to drive back to get them. During the way, Axel had made sure to drive slowly so Roxas would remember easier how the way went. Hoping that one day Roxas would knock on his door.

Roxas mom was awfully busy with her work. And rarely saw Roxas during the weekdays.

Apparently, the two days after she had got employed. It had been a murder on the café further away from her workplace. A woman in her mid-twenties had, as the police said, been robb murdering case. It was probably true, the money in the counter had been stolen and the waitress on the café had probably been taken by surprise by the robber and got herself killed. But little did the police let the society that the woman had been brutally tortured, before she got killed. And since they didn't want to cause panic in the city that he could be a murderer on the loose, they only told what the thought would be the best for the city. Since the café was close during investigation, Roxas moms working place had extra much customers the usual.

Only a month after that murder, Axel had killed again and again and again. In less in two months Axel had killed four people after he had meet Roxas. Only to make sure that the police wouldn't find him for a special pattern. Axel had killed in various ways. Also two victims in a town with three hours ride.

To him, killing people was like a drug. A drug that could never be silenced or filled with anything else.

And Roxas, Roxas was like another type of drug. A drug that was more satisfied and lovely then the other one. But even how strong his love for Roxas was, he would never be able to stop killing people. That he knew.

But it didn't matter. As long he was able to see and be with Roxas. His life had been so much better and sweeter. How he loved that boy. His Roxas.

If he ever saw anybody touch Roxas he would attack that human and make her or him pay for touching that was rightfully his. Many times when Axel had watched his Roxas in his home. He had seen that dreadful woman kiss and hug him several times. And every time he saw that, his blood started to boil of jealously.

Two months Axel had been driving his Roxas, talking with him, but never, never. Been able to hug him. He wanted to do more than hugging the boy, but that had to wait for later, he had to start slow. He wanted to hug him so badly, but he didn't know how to ask the blond, without frighten him.

Axel watched, as of the he could, on the weekends on his blond. He had made a promise to himself to not get there too often; of the chance that they would suspect that he was watching them. Or Roxas that is, the mother did he try to ignore as much he could. But it was something deep inside that he knew. He was going to have his Roxas for himself one day. He would make sure of that.

**XXX**

Roxas was sitting on his bench. It had gone a few weeks since he had started in his new school.

His friends were cool. And they had great times together during the school breaks. And he started to less and less think and miss his old friends from his old school.

It felt wired that he could just move from one life with familiar faces and places, to another, so fast. Even if he missed his old home and school. The new one wasn't so bad after all.

His mom was jobbing to the fullest. Always tired when she got home and had not so much energy to talk or spend time with her son. When she got home they always ate something and talked during the dinner time. After that she used to take a shower and then relax in front the tv or in her bed with a book.

Even if it felt a little lonely for Roxas, he understood.

And every weekend they always did something together. Go to the cinema, different flea markets, and books stores. Like she tried to make it up for him, sure that he wouldn't feel abandon.

But also like a reward. Ever since he had started the new school. Every subject went great. Even math, that he used to sucks on. But only thanks to the red heads help, he had got help in their car rides. His mom had been very pleased when she saw is last math test that had gone great and he had got very good result.

She had asked how he had become good at math. Instead of answer, Roxas had only shrugged. And to his joy she hadn't asked more about that. Only that whatever he did, he should continue.

Roxas sighed as he watched the clock on the school wall. The clock was almost three. And his school day would end for this week, since it was Friday. Outside, Axel would probably sit in his car waiting for him as always.

**XXX**

A little more than two months had it been since Axel had seen him the first time. Roxas, the bueitiful, sweet, perfect blond. His Roxas. Axel's Roxas.

And this was the day Axel would ask Roxas. Hoping, that the blond would say yes.

It was Friday and the clock was almost three. And Roxas' school day would end soon.

Axel couldn't stand it anymore. Feeling the feeling not being close enough to the blond.

Yesterday Axel had watched as that bitch had hugged Roxas after he had showed her his top result from his English test. Hugging him like all of his body belonged to her and not anyone else. Telling him how good he was and that they needed to celebrate. Axel really despised that woman. The only thing he saw when he saw that woman, was a walking pest. A thrash, a filthy whore, a ugly thing that needed to be destroyed. He could kill her. Like he had planned the first time he had walked to the house. He knew the he could get in the house basements window. Walk up to her room and slits her throat, nice and silent. But what would happen to Roxas? Even if this filthy, disgusting woman, deserved to die for touching his Roxas. She was still his mother. And Roxas seemed to like her. He would probably cry if she died. And Axel couldn't take that. To see those blue eyes fill in tears.

Axel shook away from his deep thoughts as he saw his precious, blond beauty walk out from the school doors and toward his car.

Roxas smiled as he saw the car stand there outside the school as it usual spot. He wasn't able to see that Axel was smiling too, thanks to the dark glass. Roxas opened the car door and took a seat.

"Hi, Axel." Roxas said as Axel started the car and drove away the school building. "How was your work?"

The question Roxas always asked the red headed. But never got another answer then the same one he always gave him.

"It was okay. How was your school?" Axel asked eagerly. Wanting to know how the blond days had been. He turned his head to see that Roxas smiled at him as he answered Axel's question. The blond told him how his lessons had been and that he had made his last english test. Axel congratulation him that he had fixed his test with high result.

They talked the whole trip. Finally, they got to the place where they usual said their goodbyes and Roxas left to go home as Axel went to as Roxas though, home, but instead often he went to watch his blond. Axel watched as the blond steeped out of the car and waved as he went to his home.

He sighed before he slammed, hard, his fist in the steering wheel. He cursed high to himself. He had forgotten to ask Roxas the question.

**XXX**

Not far away, another car drove by and the driver saw her son get out of the unfamiliar black car. And wave to the driver that sat in the car.

"…Roxas?" She breathed out as she drove faster to her house.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Let me know, so i can change or make it better in any way.

Beside next time it will be more Roxas' thoughs for those who like that.

And I'm working on a new fic that will upload soon with Roxas' Pov. See you there maybe.

For now. Have a nice day a enjoy this ride to hell with me. :)


	7. Enjoy little things

Hello!

First I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Both the old and new. I'm really greatful that you take your time to write them.

Second, I know my gramma and spelling and not so good. But english is my second launguage. And I am really sorry about that. I hope you can understand the story and the words anyway.

**Disclaimer: **Believe me. I would be on Disney World and hugging every of my favorite characthers if I owned that game.

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, murder, yaoi, kill and other stuff...

* * *

_Last time on Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei:_

_Not far away, another car drove by and the driver saw her son get out of the unfamiliar black car. And wave to the driver that sat in the car._

_"…Roxas?" She breathed out as she drove faster to her house._

_And now, chapter 7: Enjoy little things_

**XXX**

When Roxas got home, he got a surprise as his mother was already home. He was so used that she never was home before him so he didn't even had noticed there car that was outside. When he got into the house he almost jumped of the sound his mother hawk.

He turned around and saw his mom in the living room.

Waiting for him.

She sat on the couch in the living room and had a serious expression on her face. Sitting in her work clothes, with one leg over the other and her arms crossed. Roxas opened his mouth to ask if something might have happened. But before he could say something his mom spoke.

"Roxas." She said in a sterna voice. Giving a look at her son, her eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. "Come here, now. We need to talk."

Roxas gulped. His mom never used to be angry with him. Not even the time when he was ten and accidently broke one of her very expensive vase. He knew it must have been something he had done. Maybe one of his old teachers called her and told that he had cheated on his history test four years ago. He laughed a little in his mind of that thought. But he could say by her look that she was not up for a joke now.

He putted down his bag and let his jacket in the hall and sat on the armchair next to the couch that his mother sat on. Her face stills showing, a firm and serious expression.

"Roxas…" She breathed out. "My friend told me the other day that she had seen you get in a car."

Roxas gulped. _Shit, Jesus Christ. She knows. Wonder how many punishment I will get. _He thought and felt worried. Not that the punishment that his mother gave him was horrible or anything. Well…maybe a little horrible if you hated to clean the house every room. Yep. That was his mother horrifying punishment, house cleaning.

Roxas didn't said anything, so him mom continued to talk.

"First I didn't believe it, before now when I saw you get out of a car down the bus stop."

"Mom I-"He stopped as his mother raised a finger to let him now to be quiet.

"Roxas…Who have you been riding car with? And for how long?"

Roxas opened his mouth to answer. She knew that he was taking ride with someone. All he could do now was to tell her the truth. No point in lying, beside he was a awful liar. But even he could say anything. His mom interrupted him again.

"You know how worried I been? When I heard from my coworker, that she had seen my son, get in another car. I got worried sick, when she told me. And when I got home I was so relieved that you were home to and was well. I thought she must had been seen wrong or mistaken you for another person."

Roxas sat quiet on the armchair and looking down at his knees. Not wanting to face his mother's face. He could her on her voice that she was disappointed. Disappointed, that her son hadn't told her that he was giving ride from ad back school.

"I got home earlier today because I spilled on my shirt and forgot my reserve at home. In case you wonder. So, tell me now. Who have you been riding with?"

Roxas sighed as he told his mother that he had been given rides with their closest neighbor, Axel. Also, known as the guy she didn't like very much. She had told him that after the first time both she and Roxas had met him. She wasn't very pleased to hear hearing that part, even less when she heard that he had been carpooling with him ever since his first school day. Even how much, Roxas told her that Axel was a really nice person, she didn't want her son to ride car with him anymore. And this began a long discussion. Normally, Roxas and his mom never used to argue. But when his mom started to talk about Axel like he was a scum bag or a disgusting person, he felt that he had to defend his friend."Roxas, I don't trust him. He is...crepy." She had told him. But Roxas didn't listen. Insted he defended the red head. And telling his mom that Axel even had helped him with his math homework didn't make anything better. And the whole conservation ended as usual ended in most conservation. The other gets what it wanted and the other one get not. It ended with that Roxas mom forbid Roxas to take rides with Axel again. She first told him that she was going to be the one to tell 'that man' as she called Axel, to leave her son alone. It was then, Roxas begged his mom that she could let him tell the red headed, that he wasn't going to be able to ride with him anymore.

Roxas felt that he needed to explain that to him, himself. Besides, he didn't want Axel to get scowled by his mother, without doing anything wrong. Roxas mom had first been against the whole idea that Roxas would go to Axel's house and talk with him. But after many persuading's from her son, she finally approved for the idea.

They had argued a rather long time, so his mom had to hurry to get back to her work. Make Roxas promise her that he would go to Axel's house and tell him that he couldn't ride with him anymore. Roxas agreed to that condition, even if he didn't want to. His mom had given him a wry look. But she decided to trust her son. In a way it was hers fault too. Is she only didn't have been so busy with her work and thinking more about new ideas for her new book, she probably would have found out before.

Roxas became happy, when he got the permission from his mom, to see the red headed. That was probably the only way to see Axel again and thank him for all the rides he got from him. Without making his mom angrier on the red head then she already was.

After saying their goodbyes, Roxas watched his mom leave and drive away to work. She also had told him that one of the waitresses was sick and she had been asked to work longer today and that she wouldn't be home before ten.

Roxas sighed as he saw the car drive away from the house and his view.

He sighed heavier as he took his jacket and went out the door and looked the house door. He knew where Axel lived. And it was best to do this now than later.

**XXX**

Inside the house that was hiding behind the trees from the road, sat Axel on his bed.

He had his laptop on his knees as he uploaded his pictures he had taken of Roxas with his camera. He watched each picture and took time to watch them.

He was still a little angry with himself for not asking Roxas, that he had wanted to ask since he met his blond. If, Roxas wanted to spend time with him on this weekend.

The red headed had hundreds of things they could do. What he wanted to do with his blond. If they watched a film. They could snuggle with each other on the couch. Feed each other with chips or chocolate. How he wanted to see those blond lips take a bite and lick Axel's fingers of from the melted chocolate.

Or they could take a walk in the woods. Hand in hand, pushing each other, into the soft grass and kiss. While they would touch the other and caress the others skin. And moan each other's name.

Or better yet. They could lie on Axel's bed touching each other, while they would slowly take of their clothes. Kiss on Roxas neck, trailing down to kiss is torso, play with his nipples. How he could make the blond moan. _Ahh…Axel, do-don't stop…mm…ahh. _

Axel closed his eyes as he started to fantasies about the blond. What he would do to him. What noises the young blond would make. Just having the blond close would be enough. Too kiss him and touch the skin under those clothes of his, would be more like a bonus.

But how much he wanted to do that, how much he wished that the blond would let him do that.

He could feel his length get harder. He licked his lips as he could feel his length grow harder and bigger. He wanted to fantasies more about the blond. The feeling of caress the skin and lick it. How it would feel if Roxas touched him, kissing him and telling him words he wanted to hear. The feeling for him, to suck the blonds erection and then fuck him. Feeling every inch inside the blond, how tight it could be and how warm.

But before Axel feel into that fantasy. He woke himself up and dragged himself out of it. He couldn't think of that now. Even how much it was tempting, he just couldn't.

The blond was probably alone home now. And Axel had been thinking that he could sneak over there with his camera and take some new pictures of his blond obsession.

He lifted the laptop and placed on the bed as he stood up. Seeing that all of his pictures had been downloaded he turned the laptop of. He grabbed the camera. As he, began to wonder. _Maybe I should by a video camera. Then I could film Roxas. _The idea seemed brilliant. Think, of having live videos of the blond. Of Roxas. His Roxas. The thought made him more blissful and thrilled, that he started to wonder why he hadn't though on that before.

'Knock, knock'

Axel froze and stood still on the spot he was standing on. Holding the camera, in his hands.

He had heard someone knock on the door. Who could it be? Not many knew about the house excited here. Beside, not many drove so far into these woods. Could it be the cops?

Axel frowned. Of course it couldn't be. They had nothing on him. Axel had always been very careful, not to leave any evidence on his crime scenes. But then, he could have lost some of his hair? No, that didn't make any sense. He was not on the police data. They didn't have his DNA. Or his finger prints. Could it be some hunters that had gone lost? No, it wasn't hunting season. Axel bitted his lips.

_No more thinking, let's act._ He told himself. As he heard another, knock on the door. He putted down the camera on the bed and went to his closet as he searched for the thing he only used when he absolutely needed to. His gun. He knew where the gun was so it didn't take long before he had it in his hands. He putted the gun in his jeans on his back. Just like the cops did in the movies.

He heard another knock as he walked toward the door. There was no time to look in the windows that it was. He took a deep breath as he unlocked the door and opened it. Holding the gun, that was behind his back in his pants. Read, to bring out the gun from his pants to shot if it was necessary.

He opened the door and…Axel couldn't Believe it. It was him. The person he had dreamed to see. The person he had expected to be home. But there he was.

Roxas.

Standing right outside Axel's house and knocking on the door. Shit. This was Axel's dream come true. His Roxas was there, knocking on his door for wanting meeting him. Axel was stunned. His beautiful, adorable, special Roxas.

_Quickly, say something! _His head told him as he opened his mouth.

"Hi, Roxas. What brings you here?" Axel asked as he leaned against the door poster.

Roxas felt ashamed for just coming to the red headed house. Without any invitation. He scratched the back of his head as he began to tell Axel why he was here. To get it all over with. "Hi, Axel." He said with an sad voice.

Axel noticed that, also that Roxas looked rather sad in his eyes too. _No, what happened, Roxas? _He though as he felt whole in his body that he wanted to hug the boy and hold him near his chest. _Don't be sad. What happened? Why are you sad? I swear if it was that bitch I will-_

"I need to tell you something." Roxas voice interrupted Axel's deep thoughts.

"Okay…" Axel said with an insure voice. "Do you want to come in?"

At that rate, Roxas looked even unhappier. As he shocked his head and sighed. _Well, better to tell him right away._ Roxas though as he began to explain what his mother and him and been talking about for a moment ago.

"You see…My mom saw me get out of your car today. And now she dosen't want me to ride with you anymore. I just came here to say that and that I'm very thankful for the rides you have been given me. I had a really great time." Roxas said as he slightly blushed. He looked down at his shoes, not wanting the red headed to notice that.

Axel was completely stunned. He stood still as he was hearing what Roxas had to tell him, not saying a word. Even if he wished to scream and break things. He had to remain calm. He didn't want Roxas to see his angry side and scare him.

He looked at the blond that looked down at his shoes, seeing that the blond was blushing. Is it not been for this moment of despair, he had only been thinking how cute it looked. He didn't know what to say. That feeling not knowing what to say didn't come very often for Axel.

"Okay. I understand. But must that stop you? I mean she doesn't need to know-"

"I could, but then I would be lying to my mom. And even how childish that sounds, I made a promise not to ride with you anymore. I'm sorry."

Axel felt like his heart fell inside his body, on the floor. He wanted to tell Roxas to not do what that bitch had told him. But he couldn't say that. The blond could get angry. Instead. "Sure, but if you change her mind you can always come back here to tell me. I also enjoyed our rides together." Axel said and forced a nice smile on his face.

Roxas smiled back. Feeling thankful that Axel seemed to understand and didn't questioned him way his mom didn't want her son to ride with him anymore. Even how much he was going to miss those rides with Axel. They had a great time together. The said there byes and Roxas walked home as Axel slowly closed the door. Not even to bother to look in the window after Roxas last view, like he would before.

Instead he stood there against the door, doing a thing or saying a word.

Axel grabbed the small table that stood near the door and threw it into the living room. Causing it to break. "That fucking Bitch!" he screamed as he took a new object from the shelf and flung it to break into pieces. Anger, rage and hungry lust to kill that Bitch. "How dare she, making Roxas sad?" He took another thing from the shelf not even to bother what it was and threw it on the wall, as it break. "Why does that Bitch have to ruing everything?" Axel fisted his hands and started to hit the wall. Ripping down two paintings. Broke more stuff as he cursed, most about Roxas' mom, name. "Everything went good. Roxas said he enjoyed my company. And That Fucking Bitch Ruined, EVERYTHING!"

Axel sank to the floor. He had ruined half of his living room. Given the couch scratch marks, making holes into the walls, throwing things that had break and only left pieces. His hand was red from the blood. Small wounds was on his hands after all that rage and destruct. He breathed out heavy. Feeling pain in his arms and hands for banging on the walls and ripping the couch.

Why did this have to happen? Roxas and he belonged together. He knew that. The liked each other's company. The laughed together. The talked about everything together. Well at least Roxas, that was. Axel mostly had to lie to Roxas about his work and past. And now, they would never be able talking to each other on their car rides. He wouldn't get that enjoyable feeling again, without Roxas. He couldn't think of any way to get a chance to talk with Roxas every day. He sighed.

No! He couldn't let this happen. Roxas was his. Not hers. She didn't deserve him. If she really would deserve him, she would let him continue to carpool with him. What have she done to deserve be with him? What?

No! Roxas was his. Not hers. His!

He left the living room and sat on the bed and started his laptop again. Letting his hands bleed, not even caring about the small pain.

He planned and thought. And after a while, he came up with a plan. He knew exactly how he would make sure that Roxas would be his. And his only. He smirked when he went through the plan over and over again. Making sure not to leave any mistake in his plan.

Yes, Roxas would be his, so they could talk again. And be together. And that bitch. He would make sure that she wouldn't interfere in his plans.

He would make sure of that.

* * *

Hate it? Like it? Let me know!

Thanks for every one that have been given me reviews. It had helped me a lot and made me write faster. I still hope you all like this story. :)


	8. One day more before I take it

Hi again. I'm back.

Thanks for all the new and old reviews. And thank for your help BigBangluver with the grammar help pages.

I pray, because I had worked my ass to get the gramma good this time. I hope and pray that it is better this time. If not, please tell me.

My story starts to get to the end. When I started the story I only thought it would be one page and top 10 000 Words. But here we are. Page 8 and over 20,000 Words.

I hope you will like the rest of the story.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, nothing I tell you!

**Warnings: **Blood, gore, murder, yaoi, stalking and much more.

* * *

_Last time on Kuro ame, tomoshibi dei:_

_Yes, Roxas would be his, so they could talk again. And be together. And that bitch. He would make sure that she wouldn't interfere in his plans._

_He would make sure of that._

_And now, chapter 8: One day more before I take it_

**XXX**

Roxas walked home with a lump in his stomach. It had felt badly for him to tell Axel that he couldn't take his offer to ride with him, anymore. And the red headed seemed a bit annoyed by the news he had brought. But then, he couldn't say no to his mom. It was after all 'her house, her rules' thing. Beside she was probably only upset that she had a rough day. If he asked her later, maybe he would be able to convince her.

**XXX**

Roxas' mom sat in her car as she was driving home. The clock showed 22:38, it was dark outside. She was only able to see the road thanks to her car light. The blond haired, woman sighed. It had been taking longer on work than she had expected. She had tried to leave at nine, so she would come home earlier, but then more costumers had come and she had to stay to help.

She felt bad to leave her Roxas home, alone after a fight. If she hadn't had to get to work, she would have called and tell them that she couldn't come. And then stay home and talk everything through with her son, so they would end their conservation in peace.

Perhaps she had been a little too hard on Roxas with his friend. She didn't actually know him, for only meeting him once. Beside Roxas had told her that he was really nice. And it was very nice of him to give Roxas rides to and back from his school. And her son had insured her that this… Alex? The person was very kind to him and not said or done anything impropriate. Beside he had even helped her son, with his math homework. A subject that Roxas had a problem with since he started it.

Maybe it wasn't such bad idea that Roxas be riding with him. _I mean, he gets home earlier and doesn't need to wait for the bus every day. _She thought. _Beside the man helped him with his homework. It was probably thought why Roxas succeeded his last math test._

The woman smiled at that thought that everything went well for Roxas. He never bunked from school. His grades went better in school. He never put up a fight, with her or anybody.

But that still didn't change that her son had lied to her. But then, she had never actually asked her son, if he got a ride from school from someone. When she thought about it, she hadn't asked him much about his school and if he felt okay with the move and their new home. Guilt started to building inside of her.

Maybe she should let Roxas ride with this guy. According to her son, the man was really kind and a nice person. Beside it would make her son good to make some new friends.

Unaware that only meter away, a man with green eyes, stood and smirked as he saw the car drove towards him. _Everything was going as in the plan. _

**XXX**

"Help!"

Roxas' mom slammed on the breaks, the second she had heard someone scream. The car stopped and if she didn't have her seat belt on, she would have flown out the window.

She had heard a loud scream for help, which was filled with desperate in the voice.

The shock of just stopping her car in that sped and hearing a scream for help got the woman scared. Who had it been?

The frightened woman started to cheek around the area that she was able to see. Since the road didn't have any lamppost, her car headlight was the only thing that made her able to see in the dark. Only a few seconds she had stopped the car, she heard a loud plead in the dark.

"Help, please. I'm hurt."

It was a man's voice. And he sounded desperately in need for help. But where was he? It was too dark to see anything from the lighted area that the car's headlights. Quickly without hesitation, she grabbed the flashlight she always carried in the car for emergency. Without even thinking straight, the woman went out of the car and turned on her flashlight.

"Hello?" She asked out loud, hoping that the man would hear and answer.

It merely took a second before she heard a replay. "I'm here. Please help me I'm injured." She looked around with her flashlight on the place she heard the voice coming from. As blond slowly began to walk towards the sound as he began to speak again. "I'm over here. Please come quick, I'm bleeding."

She did as she was told. And after a few steps from her car she noticed a body that lay agents a big tree that was near the road. The man was wearing a dark hoddie that was up and covered his hair. His face was completely covered in a red color, blood. That dripped on his black clothes. "Oh, my god!" She gasped as she ran toward the unmoving body. At near sight she could see the body chest slowly breathe up and down and hissing sounds came from the bloody man's mouth, like he was unable to breathe right.

"Please, help." The man pleaded as he tried to raise his hand for help. Reaching out for her help. Roxas' mother was standing on the road like she froze in fear. What has happened? But rapidly, she pushed her fear to the side. Here it laid a helpless man, with a serious injury on his head, bleeding and begging for help. She couldn't let her fear overcome her and stand and watch the poor man. She ran to the man's side and sat on her knees, trying with her hands as gently as possible to place it in a better position. So he would be able to breathe easier.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." She repeated in her head as she tried to remain calm. The man seemed really hurt. She was unable to see the man's face straight, because of the blood that looked like it came from the head. She had to call for help. But she had left her cell phone in the car. "Wait here, I go and call an ambulance."

"No!" The man said almost in a demanding, angry voice, as he grabbed her arm, before she even could get up. Holding her arm, in a hard grip. "Stay here, please." he begged.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" She asked, with panic in her voice.

Then, the blond woman felt a great pain in her neck as the man stuck a knife in there and blood started to drip down. It went so fast that she hadn't been able to even reject to get away. Hawking sound came out of her mouth as she felt the hand that held hers, grip became harder and harder.

The last thing she saw was the grin on the bloodied face as the man she had tried to help, stood up and looked into her eyes. Those green eyes, she had seen before. And heard him say in a dark, delighted voice. "You!"

**XXX**

Inside Roxas' house, he sat on his bed reading in his book.

His mom was late, but had probably been work that held her. It began to get late and Roxas could feel that his eyes begged him to close them so he could sleep.

He had already brushed his teeth and changed to his shirt and trousers. He closed the book and put it on the table. And yawned as he lay the cover over him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**XXX**

Axel smirked as he watched his prey, lay dead beneath his feet.

The body was already starting to get cold. Her neck had been completely abused by the knife and blood was streaming from the wound. After he had stabbed her in the neck, he knew that she was dying. It had only taken seconds after he had stabbed her, for her to die. Even if she was dead, it hadn't stopped Axel for stab her more. He had taken the knife and showed it in her neck, several times. It wasn't before he felt his rage calm down, he had dropped the body on the ground.

How long he had waited for to do that. He breathed heavy. Taking the life of that bitch. Every time she hugged Roxas. Every time he saw her smile and laugh together, while they ate dinner. How much he had despised that woman. So many times he had wanted to do this. Take that smile off her face, it was a dream come true.

A thing he had wanted to do for a long time.

And now he had done it. She would never be able to take away the blond from him again. Never be able to stop their meeting. Never be able to touch his Roxas. And Roxas. Axel was going to make sure that he could keep him forever.

To lure his victim to him had been almost too easy. First he had painted his face with red paint. It didn't look good, but it was dark so no one would see if it looked real or not. Then he had empty every of his meat pack of blood and had held it in a plastic bag, then he had made a small hole in and putted it on his head, with his hood to hide it. The hole he had done in the plastic bag made it so the blood would slowly run down his face, which would make it look more real that he had a serious injury. Then, when he had spotted the car drive toward him, he had screamed like he was being tortured. And as he had planned, the car had stopped.

Then it was like a dance on roses. Luring his prey to his trap.

He watched the woman. Lying down on the ground, covered in her own blood.

Now when, she was out of the way. He had to continue his plan.

**XXX**

Roxas woke up the next morning. The first thing he discovered, after taking a shower, was that his mom wasn't up in the kitchen, like she usually was on the Saturdays and making breakfast.

Roxas got a little worried. Was his mom still angry with him?

Roxas thought about that his mom was still mad at him. _Is she still angry? She seemed more satisfied when I promised not to meet Axel again. _Roxas shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. She was probably still sleeping. Who knows what time she got home yesterday?

Since the clock was only nine. Did Roxas decide to let her sleep a bit longer. She needed it. He started to eat breakfast, after he was done, he dished his dish and sat on the couch and watched some TV. After an hour, Roxas started to get concerned. His mom never used to sleep so long. At 10:38, he decided to check up with her.

He knocked on her bedroom door. "Mom?" No answer. He knocked again. Still, no answer. He opened the door. "Mom?" He went in the unnaturally clean room. Yes, aside from no noises and no dished in the sink, Roxas mom loved when it was clean.

Roxas froze when he saw that the bed were empty. It looked like nobody had slept in there the whole night. Had his mom even come home?

Roxas ran to the front door and opened it. He looked at the place where the car used to be parked. But it was not there. _What happened? Has she been in a car accident? _Roxas panic rose as he thought that his mom could have been in a car accident. Maybe she got hurt on the job, or maybe she slept somewhere else. Wait, no, nothing of that made any sense. If she had been in an accident, the hospital would have called. And she would certainly not, sleep somewhere else, without him knowing. But what if she had collided with the car on the way home? Not many drove on the road to their house, because no one else lived so long outside of the town.

He closed the front door and went to the phone. He decided to call the police. A little drastic, he knew that, but he was really worried. His mom had never done something like this before. He took the phone and…nothing. The phone didn't make any sounds, it was dead.

How could the phone be dead? Roxas slammed the phone down on the table. How could the fucking phone be dead? What should he do now? His mom wasn't home. She could be in a terrible accident, so much he knew. He had no car and it was over one hour to drive to the town, wonder how long to walk. What should he do? What could he do?

Then it hit him. Axel. He had a car, he would probably help Roxas to drive him to town or borrow his phone to him. That did it. Roxas grabbed his jacket and put on his shoes, took the house keys and went out the door.

**XXX**

Roxas knocked on Axel's front door. He breathed heavy. He had run half the way. His shoes were dirty, from the muddy roads. He was dressed in his soft slacks and a black T-shirt and his hair was a mess, but he didn't care. Right now he was more worried about his mom, then thinking of his looks.

Axel opened the door. He had to stop himself from jumping on Roxas and hug him, as he saw the cute, blond stand there, in front of him. Axel smiled a little. "Good morning, Roxas." He greeted.

Roxas didn't smile back, which bothered the red head much on his inside. Roxas looked at Axel; he looked like he had been up for a time. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a long shirt. Even if it was an emergency, Roxas felt bad for asking a favor from Axel. "Axel, listen, my mom didn't get home from her work last night. I don't know where she is and I'm really worried."

"What? Your mom didn't come home last night?" Axel forced a false, sad face and tried to sound worried. But inside, Axel was overjoyed. His Roxas, had come to him, just as he had expected. And this time, the Bitch, couldn't get in his way. This time, Roxas was his and only his. Nobody else would touch him again. Axel opened his arms and took Roxas, into a warm embrace.

Roxas was stunned. The red head had wrapped his arms around him and held him safely against his chest. Roxas felt that tears started to develop in his eyes. He was so worried about his mom and now Axel was giving him a hug, that he felt he desperately needed right now. Roxas returned the hug, as he felt the tears running down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front Axel, but Roxas couldn't stop his tears from coming.

Axel felt like he was going to explode with happiness. Here he stood, holding Roxas in his arms. Like he had been dreaming of doing since he first met, his blond angel. Slowly he strokes the blonde's back, as he could hear Roxas sniff a little. Not saying one word to each other, they stand there, for a minute. Until Roxas, gently push himself from the hug. "Sorry that I-"

"Nothing to be sorry about, Roxas." Axel says and smiles as he sees Roxas wipe off his tears from his cheeks. "Why won't you come in?"

Roxas nods as he goes in the house. Axel closes the door. "Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Roxas says, his eyes a little red from his tears. Axel smiles at him.

"Why don't we sit in the kitchen and talk for a bit?"

Roxas nods and Axel takes his hand and led him to the kitchen. As the passing the living room, Roxas sees many moving boxes, packed in there. In the kitchen, they're two moving boxes, already packed, standing on the floor.

"Are you going to move?" Roxas asks as he sits on the kitchen chair, as Axel starts to make some coffee. Looking at the boxes, that are standing in the kitchen.

Axel only smiles as he speaks. "Yes, you could say that." He turns on the coffee machine and backs up against the kitchen counter and look at Roxas.

Roxas give the man a sad smile. "When are you moving?" Thinking even if, he isn't allowed to be with the red head, he will miss him.

Axel shrugs. "Don't know." And smiles at Roxas.

_Why is he smiling so brightly? _Roxas wonder, but gets his thoughts on another direction when he remembers why he had come to Axel in the first place. "Axel, I wondered if you could give me ride into town. I'm really worried about my mom. I think something might have happened." Roxas says, as he feels his eyes getting watering again.

Axel puts his hand on Roxas back. And once again, starting to caress his back and makes invisible circles, with his fingers. "It's okay, Roxas." He comforts him and smiles. "Your mom is probably still in town, safe. It was maybe something that held her there. And she can't call you because the phone is dead. It's alright."

Roxas freezes. _How did he know? I haven't told him about-_

Roxas looks up, staring into Axel's eyes. The green eyes glow at him. Watching, the blond, like he is a prey. The blond's eyes are filled with fear, when he licks his dry lips and asks. "Axel...how did you know my phone is dead?"

At that moment, Axel stops caress Roxas back. He stares at Roxas and sees his beautiful, blue eyes, is filled with fear. The same fear his victims use to look at him with. Axel puts his hand on Roxas left should, wrapping his arm around his him protective as he feels the blond tense. Roxas swallows nervously, as he watches and feels Axel's every move.

"Roxas…" He says slowly. "You have to understand… This… this is for us. I-"

Roxas breaks free from the arm as he quickly stands up and starts to run. He runs toward the kitchen door that leads to the hall. The only way out, from Axel's kitchen. Roxas is quick, but Axel is faster. Before even Roxas can take more than two steps from the kitchen table, he wraps his arms around Roxas and makes them both to fall to the floor. Roxas screams, as Axel overpowered him, forcing Roxas to the floor. Roxas lies on his back as Axel grabs Roxas wrists and holds them, over his head. Roxas struggled, but it was pointless. Axel was too strong.

With one hand, holding Roxas' wrists in a firm grip over his head. And the other, on his torso. Axel sees as Roxas chest goes up and down, in a fast speed. To prevent hurting Roxas more, he sits on the blonde's legs and relaxes his grip on Roxas' wrists, not too much so he can escape. Just a little, so he won't hurt Roxas' wrists. Roxas screams, tries to struggle himself free from Axel's holds. But he can't, Axel is too strong.

Axel starts to caress Roxas cheek as he hushed him, telling him smoothing words. "Roxas, it's okay. Everything is going to be fine. Don't scream, I'm not going to hurt you."

Roxas stops to scream as he tries to calm himself down and stops to struggle. If he seems to relax, maybe Axel will ease his grip around him and he could have a chance to break free.

He looks at Axel, with fear in his eyes as he sees the red head smile at him. A smile of joy and blisses. Still caress his soft chin. Roxas tries to gather his courage, as he swallows and open his mouth. "Axel… How did you know that… that my phone doesn't work?" He asks, as he notices that his own voice trembles.

Axel looks down at his beautiful Roxas. Axel smile disappears and he gets nervous. He doesn't want to tell Roxas what he has done. But he deserves an explanation. His love deserves to know his feelings for him and what he has done.

"Because…" Axel licks his dry lips and caress Roxas cheek with is fingers, slowly and carefully, not wanting to stop feeling his silky skin. "Because it was I who did it. I cut the phone line, so you wouldn't be able to call someone."

Roxas panics and he want to shout and scream for help to come. But he knows that it won't do any good, no one will hear him, it's no one there in the woods, beside Axel and him. His plan that Axel will let go of his firm grip, doesn't seem to work either. Roxas head starts to spin of his hundreds of questions that is in his mind. He doesn't know what to say. He just lay there as Axel begins to talk again.

"The first time I saw you… that night." He says as his face starts to develop a nice, happy smile again. " You are so beautiful, I fell in love. I couldn't resist to talk with you. It went so well, we had such a great time, didn't we?"

Roxas just lays there, stunned. He doesn't know what to say. Axel loved him? Ever since that… night?

"But… we meet on the day… on that Saturday. What do you mean by 'that night'?"

Axel sighed. He doesn't want to tell this part of the story, but his Roxas deserves an explanation. He leans down to whisper into Roxas ear. "Roxas, some people just have to die. It's like a hunger. I need to do it. That's how I saw you that night." Axel licks is lips. Trying not to lick on Roxas ear or start to kiss his neck . "I… I was looking for some new victims to kill."

Roxas get's completely shocked, speechless as he lies there on the floor with Axel above him. Axel was a killer? Roxas starts to shake. Feeling that his arms began to get tired. He's gaze at Axel, as the redhead takes a deep breath of Roxas smell.

"I love your sweet smell. Your silky skin, your soft, golden hair. Your voice." Axel breath out and starts to kiss Roxas neck.

Roxas freeze as he feels wet, soft lips start to kiss his neck. _He's going to rape me? _Roxas thinks as he gets the power to start struggle again. But Axel holds him down in a firm, steady grip as he continues his kissing. "No!" Roxas screams in fear and he feels tears starts to run down his cheeks.

To Roxas surprises, Axel stops his kissing and lifts his head, with a smile on his face. As he looks down on Roxas. Sees his terror in the blond's eyes. He didn't want to scare, he just wanted to finally kiss that soft skin, he had wanted to do since he first meets him. Roxas doesn't understand it now, but he will. Axel would never hurt his Roxas. He wipes away Roxas tears with his thumps and he hushed the scared blond again.

"It's okay, Roxas. You're not ready, I understand."

"Yo-you're a killer? Who have you killed?" Roxas sobs. "Are you go-going to kill me?"

"No, never, Roxas. I would never want to hurt you. I love you"

"Then wh-what are you going to do?"

_What am I asking? I'm in the same room as a the man who cut my phone line so I couldn't call anyone. The same man who just confessed that he loves me and killed people and- mom! _

"Oh, my God. What have you done with my mom!" He asks and tries to fight back his tears from falling from his eyes.

Axel looks at Roxas. Axel feels his body heat up from anger by thinking of that woman. He really not want to tell this part to his Roxas. He knows that the blonde will get sad and anger with the red head.

"Roxas… listen to me, I-"

"What have you done to her?!" Roxas cried as he begins to struggle again.

"Roxas…"

"Did you kill her? Is she dead?" Roxas struggles as much he can. But it's impossible, Axel is to strong, not mention that he has all his weight over Roxas legs. He feels the redhead harden his grip around his wrists.

"Yes, yes she is dead."

Roxas feels his heart sink. His mom was dead. He can no longer stops his tears and lets them fall from his eyes. And starts to cry.

"But I did it for us, Roxas. She was in our way . She didn't want us to be together anymore. She tried to stop us." Axel said, hoping that Roxas would understand. He couldn't stand watching his blonde sad. He didn't want him to cry. He caressed his cheek and hushed him. "It's okay, Roxas, I love you. Everything is going to be alright."

"No, it's not." Roxas sobbed. He cried hard, so it was not easy to hear what he said. "Y-You killed m-my m-m-mom. Why d-did you do that?" Tears were flowing down from his cheeks. He sobbed as he looked at Axel's eyes. Seeking for an answer. Hoping that this would just be some kind or a sick joke or a lie. That his mom were live, in the city. That's her car was broken or that she had slept somewhere else. Got kidnapped by aliens, anything, but not this.

"It's okay, Roxas." Axel said over and over again. Comforting the blond and wiped off his tears. Caressing his cheek and telling him comforting words. "Everything is alright. We are together now. I take care of you."

He doesn't want Roxas to cry. He doesn't want Roxas to be miserable. So he decides that he has put his sweets into a sleep. Just for a little while, till they got to their new place. The new house Axel had bought far from this place. As Roxas continues to cry, Axel reach for his bag that is under the table.

Roxas tries to fight and get away from Axel's grip, but he tries is weak. Axel reaches the bag and starts to dig in it, find what he wants. A napkin and a bottle of chloroform.

Roxas sees this and his struggles becomes more sturdy. Axel opens the bottle and pour some of the fluid over to the napkin. He looks at Roxas eyes, that are filled with fear and tears. Axel smiles at him.

"It's gona be alright, Roxas."

Roxas cries. "Axel, no…"

Axel presses his napkin over Roxas nose and mouth. Small muffle sound comes from the blond and tears falling from his beautiful, blue eyes.

Roxas starts to feel dizzy and his head feels heavy. Everything starts to spin and the world seems to get dark. His struggles stops, not feeling the strength to continue. As his eyes starts to close, the last thing he sees is the red heads smile and comforting words, that everything going to be alright.

* * *

I hope you like it. If not, tell me!

Thanks to all who have sending me reviews. I hope you will all have a nice week, in hell with me. Hehehehehe!


	9. newspaper

Hello, wanted to post the last chapter as fast as possible.

Not much to say about this chapter. More on the bottom.

I know the last name sucks, but I got panic and just made something up.

I want to thank everyone that has followed my story. That has given me reviews and tips. I'm doing a new story that will soon come up. I hope you all will like it too.

* * *

_Twilight newspaper _

_Date: 14 October_

_It's been a month since the police found he corpse of Jenny Strowe and her son,Roxas Strowe. The son, Roxas and his mom, Jenny, was both missing on the Monday after the weekend they had been killed. Both corpses were found in the basement of the house that had later burned down. The police won't tell more about the what have happened to the bodies, but thanks to a whistle-blower, we had found out that both of the bodies had been killed with a stab in their neck and possible torture before they got killed. They were both missing teeth and eyes and the bodies were badly burned. _

_Jenny Strowe's car was found in the garage to the house, that was also set on fire in the house and the garage. Even the badly fire damage, the police could find traces of blood on the car seat. The suspect that one of the victims was killed in there. _

_We asked if the crime could be connected with the other murders that have happened around the town during the last year. Even if the killer that killed the house last owner before the Strowe bought it, could be the same. The police doesn't suspect that the both murderers in the same house could be the same killer. The school that Roxas Strowe was in, held a silent moment for their old classmate. _

_There are still no suspects or new evidence of the murder of Jenny and Roxas Strowe. _

**XXX**

Miles away Axel opened the door that held his beautiful Roxas prisoner. He smiled as he saw the blond lay in the bed, in a fetal position.

Roxas had a chain around his foot and was chained to the bedpost. His eyes were swollen from the tears he had cried. How long had it been since Axel had kidnapped him and taken him to this house? How long had he been chained to this bed? How long had it been since he saw another person then Axel?

He didn't move when he heard Axel come the room and close the door behind him. He had that smile on his face. Roxas knew that. He didn't need to look at him anymore. He knew that Axel always smiled that smile, when he saw Roxas.

"Roxas." Axel says in a singing voice. Roxas doesn't move. He just lies, still in his position not even flinching when Axel starts to caress his back. "I got a surprise for you." Axel takes up the dvd he has bought for his precious. Showing it to him. "It's your favorite movie. The princess bride."

Roxas still don't move. But Axel understands, Roxas will soon accepts this. He will soon understand. Axel smiles, because he knows he's right. Roxas will soon understand.

* * *

Sorry for not writing much about Roxas prison and how Axel and he is having it now. I wanted you to Think that for yourself. Use your imagination.

I didn't know what I was going to do first, kills Roxas mom or have Axel to keep her alive so he could treat Roxas. And the end, I wasn't sure about either, I wrote Three different ends, but I chose this one. Because my friend loved it more.

I'm really sorry for making this last chapter short but I had so many idead to contiune this fic into, atlest ten more pages. If many would like, i could do a sequal to this one.

If you have any questions, just send me a pm or a Review.

Once again thanks for the all reviews. If you weren't writing them, I would probably stop Writing this story and gone to the next one.

Like it? Love it? Let me know!


End file.
